Pearl of the Sea
by Lady Evans Potter
Summary: The ever loved story of the Titanic, written in a future world with the Beyblade characters, and a new twist of kinds… TyKa, ReMa. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pearl of the Sea**

**Author:** Lady Evans Potter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, or the movie Titanic.

**Dedicated to**: _RobbXmonXLover_, who I stole the idea from (with permission). Thank you for helping me figuring out a plot, and for your great help so far. Planning so far has been a great delight, and I can't wait to see how you will write your version of this story, when it will be uploaded. The small parts I've read so far are just teasing me, and I love it.

Author speaking… I mean, writing: I just begun reading Beyblade recently, after I suddenly fell upon the fanfiction _The Powers at Bey _by _TechnoRanma_ I figured I really should watch the second and third season of Beyblade, as I never had found time to do that before. Thank you to _FireKali Chaos_ for writing such great stories that showed me a way of writing that I hadn't figured out could work.  
Also, I am not a native English speaker, and as such I may very easily mix up some words. If you see any such mistakes reading this story, I would love to be told so I can fix it.

Short summary: the ever loved story of the Titanic, written in a future world with the Beyblade characters, and a new twist of kinds… TyKa, ReMa… Dunno of any other pairings that might be important.

**Chapter 1 **

"Yes, we won them!" A dual-haired man exclaimed, and his two friends jumped in delight. Kai, for that was his name, just smiled, and felt like joining them. The three had gotten three tickets to the new ship _the Pearl of the Sea_ that was going on its maiden travel in just a few hours. It was the first ship of its kind, made with the technology to float just about sea surface for a more stable travel across the sea. It was a gigantic ship, with enough room for 3500 passengers, without counting the crew of the ship.

The three who just lost their tickets seemed angry, but that could also be described as one of their usual expressions. The three who lost were from a small gang called the Justice of Five, and were named Brooklyn, Garland and Mystel. The other two leading members had not been interested in leaving Japan by a ship over the Pacific Ocean, and preferred to fly above it. As it were, the five were planning to meet in the US. But now it seemed as if they would fly anyway. Annoying for them, as Garland just kept getting air sick when on air planes.

Kai looked at his two best mates, Tala and Rei. Tala Valkov was a Russian red haired guy who Kai had grown up with, as his parents were friends with Hiwatari Voltaire, Kai's grandfather. His parents were dead due to a car accident a numerous years ago, when Kai himself were just two years old, and therefore he didn't remember them, sadly enough. Tala was going to meet up with his boyfriend Bryan when they came to USA, as he had already been there for some time due to studies. His clothing was white pants and a white and orange sweeter.

Rei Kon on the other hand was a Chinese living in Japan. He had long black hair, which was pulled back in a tie and wrapped up to make it easier to move around without it catching onto everything it passed. He wore black pants, with a Chinese style shirt over it, which was white and gold. He was quite pale too, but not unnaturally so, but something that was really remarkable about him were his eyes, that were golden and had the pupils of a cat.

Hiwatari Kai was as previously mentioned a dual-haired male, his hair two different shades of blue-grey colors. His clothing were not the cheap clothing that might have been expected of someone that was going to travel on the _Pearl of the Sea _third class, but then again, he and his friends won those tickets in a game of poker. He was dressed in blue cargo pants and a black leather top. Around his neck there was tied a white scarf that split in two on his back. His face was memorizing, with deep crimson eyes and painted blue triangles of his chins. His skin was pale, but still had more color than Tala's, a witness of him not being pure Russian, but also part Japanese. His mother had been pure Japanese, and his father Russian. In honoring his mother, he choose to move to Japan to live in one of the houses his family had inherited from a distant relation, but he still spoke Russian as a part of him growing up there. There were a few others languages he spoke as he traveled, and as English was the primary used language, that was one of them.

This slightly unusual trio picked up the winnings and left the pub where they had been playing. It was not far from the docks _the_ _Pearl of the Sea_ would leave from, and as they had to get the baggage that was at a cheap hotel nearby. Walking fast back to the hotel, they paid for the three-bed room they had been renting and walked up the stairs. In the room it was fairly clean, but still not as good as it would be had they been at a three star hotel. The hotel itself was in great need of renovating, but that was none of their business.

Finding it only four hours before the ship left the docks, they began walking back to the great ship. They went to wait in the queue for checking in and getting their cabin assigned. Looking around, Kai could see there were a great many different kinds of people getting ready to leave Japan, from the richest of the rich and the poorest of the poor, wanting a new life in the US. He, himself, was just out for a bit of fun, and a hope to finally get free from his Grandfather's control.

-

Tyson looked down on the crowd waiting to board _the Pearl of the Sea_ from his place on the top deck. He sighed, wondering for at least the thousandth time why he had let his grandpa arrange a marriage for him with the ever annoying Hilary Tachibana. Fine, her family was a bunch of gold diggers, and while his family was not of the richest, they were very far from poor.

Tyson was a 19 year old man of Japanese origins. He had the most stunning storm blue eyes, midnight blue hair and a kind face. He wore pure white pants that strangely enough actually were clean, and a deep blue shirt. As he stood there in silence, she came after him. The pest. Oh, how he despite her! Sure, Hilary was a pretty girl with that brown hair and brown eyes that could be nice, had they not been hers. And that tiny white skirt of hers? Despicable! How anyone could enjoy wearing so short clothing was beneath his understanding. And that top of hers? It sat tightly on her body, showing her in a way that left next to nothing to imagination. Scandalous!

"Hey Tyson, why did you leave me in there by myself? We're supposed to be married in just three months and have to discuss the details of our beautiful wedding! And my wonderful wedding gown! And since we're getting married, I suppose you will pay for the gown, right? Wonderful! I can't wait to get it ready! I'm designing it myself, because no one else can make it better than what I can do myself. Oh, and our wedding! We have to have a lot of red and white flowers, as they symbolic to the love and purity of our great marriage!" Hilary said, never leaving any room for Tyson to answer.

Tyson never once looked at her when she spoke, but she didn't care about that. She knew he would love her just as much as he loved her, and would show it once the time was right. It was not possible for him not to love her, as she was irresistible, right?

"I have no wish to discuss that as of now, Hilary. I came out here to have some fresh air alone and in peace. I wanted some time to be able to think without being disturbed, and that is what you are doing now, so can you please leave?" Tyson replied, never once looking at her, rather at the sky that was beginning to have a pink-red gleam to it.

"Tyson, there you are! I've been looking for you! Have you been out here all the time?" Max, the best man Tyson had chosen and who were traveling with them to where they had planned to have the wedding in America. Plus, he knew Tyson really didn't want to marry Hilary, as she was so _not_ his type of girl… or boy for that matter. It was only a matter of time before he found someone else to marry, and then out of his own choice. As of clothing? Max wore a green shirt and orange pants, which somehow suited him, making him a very colorful blonde.

After watching Tyson in silence while Hilary tried to get him to answer her endless talking, Max came up with a reason to make her come back inside again. She protested, but it the end listened. As the two walked inside Tyson sent Max a grateful look, which got the message "Anytime, mate" back. Finally getting away from that talking machine. He could never find out how his grandfather ever thought they fitted together, but then again he was easily manipulated.

And all the time he had been standing there, he had no idea that he was being observed by a then unknown dual haired boy.

---

A/N:

This is my first beyblade fic, so please don't be to evil when/if you review… And reviews are as always loved. :D

About the clothes… Tala and Rei are wearing what they were in G-Rev (or at least they're supposed to), while Kai wears the clothes from first season (which I love by the way) and the scarf from G-Rev. Tyson wears something completely foreign, and Max is somewhat of a mix of all three season, I think… I'm honestly not sure about his clothing! Hilary (I hate her!) wears what she wore in V-Force, just for the hell of it. Too much bare skin on her there. :P

This story will be a slash story, details about that later.

- Lady Evans Potter


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pearl of the Sea**

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author**: Lady Evans Potter.

**Chapter 2**

Kai had been standing on a deck designed for those who travelled on second and third class. By right he should really be on first class, but the tickets didn't allow that. He had been standing half covered in the shadows when _he _walked out on deck. He was beautiful, with that gorgeous midnight blue hair that was pulled into a tie. His whole being spoke of wealth, but that didn't matter to Kai.

But as he watched him, a girl walked up to him, and began talking excited about something. She was dressed nicely, but to his trained eyes he could see she was wearing clothes of less worth than the breathtaking male beside her. Then after a while another person came up to them, a blonde man then. He seemed to talk to them, before leading the brown haired woman inside again. The blue haired man stood there a little longer, seemingly lost in thoughts before he too went inside again.

Who was he? Why did he seek out solitude when it was clear that people wanted to associate with him? Why did he carry himself a half-defeated way? Kai couldn't help but wonder. But time seemed to be against him, and he went almost unnoticed of the people on the deck, and back to his cabin. With luck, Rei and Tala would be there so he could speak to them about his troubling thoughts and maybe get some advice.

-

Tyson couldn't believe the nerve of his grandfather. Gramps was actually trying to make the whole marriage thing happen earlier than planned because he thought that Tyson would try to back out of it if he had any choice, never mind that everyone thought he was in love with Hilary.

"Why does he keep doing this to me?" He asked out loud. As there was another person in the cabin it didn't surprise him when he got an answer.

"He only does what he thinks is best for you, Tyson. Not that it necessarily is that, of course. He doesn't see that you don't love Hilary or any of that sex actually. He only wants to join the two families into one, as have a happily ever after. He doesn't see that they are gold diggers so to speak." Max said, seemingly quite serious, which in itself was a surprising thing.

"But can't he see what he's doing to me? He's destroying my life! What did I ever do to deserve that?" said Tyson with despair clear in his voice. He was frustrated with his gramps damn it. He despite Hilary Tachibana!

"I don't know, mate, but it's totally unfair to you." Max replied. "But I think it's time for us to get dressed for the dinner party for first class this evening. Not that I really want to go, but expectations are expectations, unfortunately.

Walking into their own rooms in the cabin, Tyson and Max left the others sight to get dressed more formally. Tyson decided he needed at shower, so he began to loosen his clothes while walking to his shower for the trip. Once naked he stepped into the shower and let out a pleased sound at the hot water running over his body. After finishing the shower, he walked into his bedroom and picked up the clothing he had chosen for the evening, a pair of black pants and a red shirt, to be worn with a jacket on the top of it.

-

Tyson walked into the party arranged for the passengers on first class, with his close friend Max Tate. Looking around in the room, he could see that his grandfather and the Tachibana's was sitting with at one of the VIP tables, with amongst others captain Dickenson and the designer of the ship, Judy Tate who also was Max's mother, and a random guy named Kenny. It seemed like he would have to sit side by side with the pest again, aka Hilary Tachibana.

"So, Judy, how exactly did you make the design of the ship work with the technology that we have now?" Gramps asked, and thus began a long expected conversation, in Tyson's opinion.

Judy smiled, as always eager to tell others of her knowledge and impress them with what she knew. "When I started to design this ship with my colleague, we had to bear in mind that this was going to be one of the greatest ships ever built, and it was to be surpassed by none. We looked up the story of great ships and the cause of their ending on the seven seas, and we saw how it was always the ships that were lowest in the sea that usually sank for some reason, such as the ice berg with _Titanic_ and the system collapse on the _Lago_. We then figured out that if it could be a ship that floated above the water, it may not sink for some strange reason, or let it be taken into the deep sea because of for instance a tsunami. After much consideration and planning, I and my colleague came to think of the hovering trains that came in the beginning of the twenty first century."

She smiled at her audience's faces, as they showed the curiosity she had felt when they began that task. "We then began to design a ship that were supposed to float about five feet above the water surface. It was no easy task, but as you all can see if you look around, it worked out in the end. A lot of that technology is just simply too technical for even me to be able to explain it, as I just drafted it up, and left that part to the others." She continued explaining to the others, as they asked for more details and she kept answering them as good as she could.

Tyson just listened to the others talking, never once voicing how miserable he felt, and that he did not want to be in this party in the first place, especially since he had to sit next to the ever annoying Hilary Tachibana. She kept talking with everyone and asked question after question, never shutting up for even a full five minutes. Tyson truly felt sorry for himself for being commandeered to marry her, and from the looks Max shot him, he felt the same.

-

_Tyson's Point of View_

_God, I'm so sick of them, trying to always control my life while they make me hate them for doing it. Gramps ought to notice that he is being manipulated by those gold diggers, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. How he can't see it, I don't know, but I know one thing. I want out of it. I want nothing to do with Hilary Tachibana. _

_If death was the only solution, so be it. At least being aboard _the Pearl of the Sea_ provides me with an easy way to die. _

_Normal Point of View_

Kai was standing in the shadows once again, lost in thoughts about a certain lovely bluenette that he had seen last night. Suddenly the person in question (thought) ran past him, heading in the direction of the stern of the ship, if he'd give it a guess. The bluenette was dressed in black and red, which certainly fitted him, and looked like he belonged on the first class party that was in the evening. But as he ran, he appeared to not care about his looks and clothes, only his destination. Kai decided to follow him, walking quickly, but still it was too quiet to be heard. It was a skill he had picked up, and it was quite useful. Kai followed the bluenette to the very end on the stern, where he saw the man standing looking back in the direction of Japan.

If Kai could have seen his eyes, he would have seen a distant look in his eyes, indicating he was lost in thoughts. But since he didn't it came as a surprise when the bluenette suddenly moved towards the railing, seemingly intending to climb over them, and maybe jump.

Kai moved forth, and caught his arm before the man could climb fully over. This made him turn back, and he went still, storm blue eyes wide in shock.

---

**A/N:**

Hey, I was just in a good mood and thought that since I _think_ I'm done with this chapter, I might as well post it. BUT! It may be changed later, like adding a few things (I must admit, I had forgotten to bring in Kenny! He's just a no body as of now though.)

I'm actually quite pleased to find myself able to write it to a cliff hanger, even though I hate them when I read myself. :P

Chapter three is underway, and right now (I'm writing) Kai is going to save Tyson :D (Ops, did I reveal something?) Anyway, don't kill me... I think. I got exams coming up, so please, do kill me! Lol...

The ship _Lago_ is of no importance, and just an example, courtesy of RobbXmonXlover, who, as I mentioned in last chapter's AN, I stole the idea from. She is of great inspiration to me. And please, read her stories? They're good.

Aaaaanyway... actually, I can't figure out what more I should write. But _please_ I beg you, review, I want to know what you think of my first ever Beyblade fic!

Lady Evans Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pearl of the Sea**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

**Chapter 3**

They stared into each other's eyes, one pair laced in shock at being stopped from jumping, the other from finally making contact with this beautiful creature.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Tyson exclaimed, annoyed of the fact that he got caught when he was about to end it all. As he spoke, he let his eyes roam over the figure of the man, which was that of a really sexy body, very nicely dressed, and unbelievable handsome. The other's hair was two colours, that of two different shades of blue grey. His eyes were a pair of entrancing crimson orbs that could capture you with just a look. On his chins there were painted two triangles in a blue colour. Tyson knew that he could easily loose his heart to this man if he was not careful.

"As to who I am it is rather irrelevant, but as to why I'm here: It is to stop you from doing something I know you will regret." Kai said, knowing very well that he was being quite mysterious, and that by doing that, he would probably awake the bluenette's curiosity.

"Regret? If I would regret it, I would not be here. Who would care anyway? All they ever do is to command me to do things, never once asking me about my opinion. I'm so sick of it." The bluenette said.

"Even without knowing you, I know that people will mourn you, and if you begin to think after, would you want them to mourn your selfish death? What about your friend, the blonde one? How would he feel, losing his best friend for his selfishness? What about your grandfather? Even though it is clear that he is being manipulated, would not he mourn the loss of his last blood relative? Think." Kai replied, knowing even from just watching the other which bottoms to press to make him think about the words.

"And what would you know about such things? As if you know what it's like to be the heir of a legacy where a lot is expected from a person! And who are you anyway? Like, your name would be a good place to start, since you declined to say it earlier." He exclaimed, seemingly frustrated.

"You may call me Kai. And speaking of names, you might as well tell me yours." On the outside, you might not notice how much Kai really wanted to know that, and his heart was beating slightly faster than what was usual for him. He, who always kept his cool. Who was that blue haired angel?

"I'm Tyson Granger Kinomiya, of the Kinomiya clan. My family's recordings date back to the feudal time of Japan. And what of your last name?" Tyson said, suddenly all curious again. Which in itself was not really surprising thing, as everyone who know Tyson knows how curious he always was.

But both seemed to have forgotten that while they spoke, the only thing stopping Tyson from falling in to sudden death was the grip he had on the railing and Kai's hand on his arm. He suddenly lost it, and while he began to fall, he dragged Kai with him. Fortunately Kai managed to get a grip on the railing before he was dragged over it, but that left Tyson hanging with only his hand for supposed and stopping him from fallen into a very wet death.

Tyson froze in shock, eyes still locked with the crimson orbs of Kai, and somehow he managed to communicate with his eyes that he trusted to dual haired guy t save him. It not, well let's just say Hilary would be a widow before the marriage.

Kai fasted his grip on Tyson even more, never once letting the bluenette go, not knowing what he would do if he actually lost it, not that that was considered possible in his opinion. He then used all of his strength to pull the other man up, thanking the gods for his foresight to keep training when he really didn't need to.

They landed with body parts all mixed up, legs around each other, somehow managing to lock the two of them together in a _very_ questionable position. If another person came back there and saw them, they would probably think they were in the middle of making love with their clothes on. Tyson froze in shock, once again, as he had not expected to land in such a situation once he was saved. The dual haired man only watched his reaction with something akin to amusement in his face, but really it was difficult to say. Not that he would ever admit it, but Kai liked the feeling of Tyson on the top of him, feeling him lying there pressed so close, so close against him.

Of course, then there would always be an interruption once Kai had what he wanted within an arm's reach, and who should come then but Hilary? Of course she was followed by that blonde guy from earlier, the two on the floor could hear. They were discussing loudly where Tyson could be, and that made Kai and Tyson get up very fast.

The two stood up, and somehow managed to make their clothes look fine. "Don't tell anyone about that, please?" Tyson whispered to Kai, who smirked, knowing he could demand a thing in return for the plea.

"Only if you promise to tell the personal on first class that you have invited me and my two friends for dinner once or twice while we travel across the Pacific Ocean. " He replied, and with that sentence, the bargain was made.

-

Max was franticly looking for Tyson, who somehow had managed to get away from them, and now Hilary was asking him where Tyson ought to be. The personal had already told her that he had not walked back to the cabin, ergo he should be somewhere in the party, if he had not left its area.

Personally he didn't really have anything against Hilary; she could just become a tad annoying with her constant chatter and need for attention. But then again, she could be a very understanding person when she wanted to. She just had no idea how to be really tactful, usually.

She was just a bit loud…

"WHAT? HAVEN'T YOU SEEN HIM? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DISCUSSING MY WEDDING DRESS NOW, OR IT WON'T BE FINISHED ON TIME!" She shrieked, and from the very close distance between them, the sudden jump in sound made Max's ears hurt. Poor Tyson when she found him, no doubt she was going to yell at him enough to make him deaf.

"Relax, Hilary, I'll help you find him." But on the other side, it's not like he would want to miss the show.

-

"TYSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I've been looking for you for ages! And who's that?"

The sudden yelling from Hilary, combined with the earlier conversation had left Tyson and Kai sitting beside each others , made Tyson sigh and get up, giving a hand to Kai to drag him up too.

"I just wanted some fresh air, while at the same time getting some peace. Besides, it's not like you always need to know where I am. I'm allowed a private life, you know. It's not like I'm always asking where you are." Tyson said, back turned to Hilary and Max, while he was watching Kai. The dual haired man was just watching the scene, crimson eyes moving from the blonde, to the brunette to the bluenette, not that anyone would be able to read his reaction to them.

"And, since you asked, this is Kai, who I've spent a bit of time getting to know, and whom I would count among my friends. I've also invited him and the two friends he's traveling with to join us up on first class." Tyson said, smiling slightly at Kai as he said it.

"But how did you come to talk to him? Just out of the blue, or what?" Hilary asked, seemingly very curious about this person who had captured her love's interest. Who knew if he could be a threat to their upcoming marriage?

-

AN:

I'm ending the chapter there because I want to put it more into pieces… Hope you like it.

I will try to update the next chapter soon; I just have to write it first. Though, it might take some time, as I have a test tomorrow, and two or three exams in the end of May, and I have yet to begin to read on at least one of them. So please, have mercy if it takes a bit of time to update.

And please, read my other Beyblade story: Angel of Darkness. (Unless you can't handle character death).

Lady Evans Potter


	4. Chapter 4

**Pearl of the Sea**

**Author:** Lady Evans Potter

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Kai found Rei and Tala back in their cabin. Apparently he had come in, in the middle of a conversation. The two shut up at once when they saw him, and somehow Rei had an expression that told him he felt guilty of something, not that Kai would know what.

"Do the two of you have something important planned tomorrow even apart from the party here on third class? I've gotten us an unrestricted pass to first class, as one of the VIPs traveling came to owe me a favor." Kai said. Not that he would ever admit it, but the guilty look on Rei's face somehow made him curious, but Tala's revealed nothing. What had they been talking about, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, we didn't have anything planned, so I guess we can join you up there, I suppose" Rei said, after sharing a look with Tala. The red haired guy just smirked, as if he knew what Kai was thinking. As a matter of fact, Kai looked like he wanted to jump in delight that they both had accepted the invitation. Rei smiled at that, though he seemed a bit distant, as if he was lost it thoughts.

**Flashback**

_Rei was walking around in White Tiger Hills while he was trying to avoid Mariah. She was, apparently madly in love with him, and wanted to marry him, never mind that he didn't love her. She was not even the right sex for him. Besides, she was almost as good as engaged to Lee. For that was the will of the Elders in the village. _

"_Rei?" Oh damn, she had found him._

"_Reeei? Where are you going?" Scratch that, she was following him. _

"_Away from you." He replied._

"_But why?" Oh please, could she be more naïve? _

"_Because I wanted to have some peace. It's really relaxing to just be walking around alone listening to the birds singing." Rei said. _

"_But Rei, why can't I walk around with you?"_

"_Because I wanted to be alone. Now go pester Kevin or something." Rei said, before jogging away from her, leaving her somewhat hurt. Her love, wanting her to leave him alone._

_**Scene break**_

_Rei was watching the village life from a tree where he was sitting, finally able to be alone, not to mention undisturbed. He saw the Elders talking quietly, while looking up at Lee and Mariah sometimes. _

_Somehow, he got the feeling that the two in question would be married sooner rather than later. _

_But, since that was still not Mariah's wish, he knew it was time for him to leave the village once and for all. It was better this way. Besides, he had already packed his bag of treasured things, and a little money. Hopefully it would be enough for him to be able to reach his friend Kai. _

_He jumped down from the tree, and picked up his bag, and began to walk away from this part of his life. Hopefully the future would look better._

**End flashback**

"I suppose we will be wearing our usual clothing?" Tala asked and got two nods in return.

"I, for one, will not want to appear to something I'm not." The dual haired man said.

"And neither do I" said Rei.

-

The three walked up to the first class floors, getting many looks from others because of the style of their clothes. It was not what was expected from three men from third class. Not that anyone tried to stop them on their way, they just gaped after them.

They arrived at the floor where the dinner was going to be, Kai leading the way, because he somehow knew the way to the dining room. Might have something to do with the map he studied earlier. The doormen opened the nice French glass doors, letting the trio from third class enter.

Inside, one of the first things that happened, was that everyone stared at the newcomers. Next, Tyson coming running up to them yelling.

"Yay, you finally came! I was beginning to think that you didn't dare to."

Kai just smirked, then figured it was a good idea to introduce his two friends. "Ah, this is my friends Tala and Rei."

"Pleasure." Tala said, smirking slightly at the bluenette.

"Likewise! Hope you will enjoy this evening!" Tyson smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Rei said with a small smile on his face.

"For me too. I'm glad you three came" Tyson answered, giving them a very bright smile.

The four walked towards the table Tyson came from, getting a wide array of wide-eyed looks. Suddenly Rei froze, as his eyes landed on a blonde man sitting at the table. He whispered very low, with only Kai hearing him, "Who is that adorable creature".

Kai just looked from his friend to the blonde and back, and an evil looking smirk formed on his face.

But it was gone before anyone else could see it. Though, Tala had seen it, and somehow he knew Kai was going to be up to no good about something. Not what, though.

They just down when the pest… ehm, I mean Hilary, spoke up. "Oh, look at those cuties!" The men winced while the other women at the table just rolled their eyes, not caring about manners. Just like Hilary, always throwing herself at any males possible. Honestly, that girl was going to get problems one day.

Tala and Kai sat next to each other, and Rei on Tala's other side for some strange reason that had nothing to do with the blonde then sitting next to him… Nope, that's a lie, it was exactly the reason that he sat next to Tala instead of Kai as he usually would do. And it had nothing to do with the hand that not-so-innocently was sneaking down to touch the blonde.

Kai just watched the man across the table, a certain midnight haired man, eat and talk with not too big regards for the manners usually expected of someone on first class. His own was, as a matter of fact, close to perfect. Might have something to do with the way he was raised.

Suddenly, at least to Kai, who had been not paying attention to the conversations around him, he was asked a question.

"So, Kai, we were never told anything about you, and your two friends have already told us a bit of them" a woman with blonde hair said smiling. They had? Kai hadn't noticed.

"Hn." He looked at his friends, and caught them smirking at him in something akin to pity. Oh dear, it seemed like it was time for him to be questioned.

"Name's Kai Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari? Now, where have I heard that before…?"

"Probably in relation to the BIOVOLT cooperation. My grandfather heads it at the moment, but once I'm 21 I'm going to be the head. BIOVOLT is a cooperation for the study of technology and discovering new things. It is world known for it." Kai said, somehow being able to keep any emotion out of his voice, even though he was basically admitting to being a rich heir.

Silence filled the table, as the diners did not expect that answer. It was only broken when Tyson's chair fell backwards, sending him down on the floor. When he crept up enough to look over the table, he whispered:

"So that's why you didn't tell me your last name…"

Kai just smirked, watching while the other sat up again and went back to eating. The talking resumed after that.

He then looked to his side, as he felt someone's eyes on him, and met the icy blue gaze of Tala. Somehow, he got the feeling he was being laughed at without a sound to reveal the fact. It might have something to do with the laughter in the blue eyes. Somehow, he got the feeling that Tala knew the reason he hadn't told Tyson his name was for wanting be treated as a celebrity.

"But, I must admit I'm a bit curious. How come the BIOVOLT heir is traveling on third class?" The captain of _the Pearl of the Sea_ asked.

"It just happened to be so that I and my friends won our tickets in a game of poker. It was just for fun, but since we got the tickets we figured we might as well use them." Kai replied, somewhat uncomfortable. Besides, it was not like it was any of their business to care about the reasons for what others did.

Now, Rei on the other hand, was totally oblivious to the conversations around him. He was just looking at the sexy Max while he was trying to make sure he didn't make a big scene out of being stroked on his tight by a complete stranger.

Not that he didn't have a bit of problem himself, though. After all, Hilary was at the table, and she was almost always trying to throw herself on anything on two feet that was male, unless the one in question was really scary, like Kai and his ice cold glare.

"Rei, do you have a girlfriend? And how about you, Tala? You simply MUST tell us all about yourselves!"

Oh dear, she was at it again.

-

Kai slipped away from the dinner with the excuse that he was going to the bathroom. The dining part was over, and mostly the attending guests were standing or sitting in groups in the room. Kai and his friends had been with the group they had dined with, and just as Kai slipped away, he discreetly put a note in Tyson's hand.

_T._

_Meet me with the stairs in ten minutes._

_K. H._

-

Tyson walked away a few minutes later, saying he was tired and was going to bed.

Kai was standing by the stairs in his usual position; arms crossed, crimson eyes closed and leaned back against the wall. As he closed in, Kai looked up and smirked.

"So you came."

"Yes. What did you want, though?" Tyson asked.

"I was wondering if you'd care to see how we party when down on third class."

****

AN:

I apologize if the state of the chapter is not too well written. More than half of it was written between 00.00 and 06.00 today, so do me a favor and don't flame too bad if it's poorly done. But I'm feeling generous, so I'll update it. ^^

I know, I know… not smart staying up all night writing, and then leave it at a cliffhanger? Oh, I'm evil. I have a few questions for anyone that's up to reviewing after reading this story so far.

Shall a certain pest die, or let her get the other fate I have been thinking about? (Nope, not telling!)

How is my way of having the characters as opposed to them being in Beyblade? Very OOC or something akin to the way they are in the series?

I would love to get some comments on that, and that part will about the pest will be open for at least two more chapter, not sure about how I'm writing it so far, as a matter of fact.

Oh, and the story has so far passed 6000 words without the Author notes and such things… But, time for me to get up (lol, I've been awake all night) and get ready for school.

Lady Evans Potter


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pearl of the Sea**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter.

Dedicated to: RobbXmonXlover and Moondalian, without their help, this chapter would not be posted for at least another week.

**Chapter 5**

"Of course I want to see how they party!" Tyson almost jumped in delight at the question.

The two left their friends behind to unknown fates, knowing that for once though Tyson would be able to escape the pest. Not that everyone else would be that lucky.

They walked down the stairs, silently agreeing that it was better to walk than take the elevator. Who knew what they could find in it.

Entering a large room from where loud music came from, they found what appeared to be a casual party. Men and women was spread across the room, some standing together talking, others playing games like poker and blackjack. Then there were those just listening to the music, and a large group of people was dancing. There were also people walking around, just having fun. Among them, there was a slightly crazy looking redhead with a scar in his face, between the eye brows. He was wearing a blue pants, which had a foot ripped off, and a blue t shirt.

Not many knew the teen's name, but those that did, still hardly spoke to him, as he was always annoying loud and very hyper all the time. Not to mention he had a tendency to jump on people he didn't know. He saw a new person coming in on the party with that scary man with the shark fins painted on his skin, whom was known as Kai. And right now, he was planning to jump on that blue haired man by his side (no pun intended). The sixteen year old male ran, and jumped without caring about where he landed on the bluenette.

-

Tyson didn't know what hit him. One moment he was talking to Kai, the next he fell as someone jumped on him. Looking down, he saw a not very tall redheaded guy that seemed quite hyper, or might it be drunk? What kind of behavior was this? He blushed, as he had landed in Kai's arms when he was jumped on.

Kai just smirked, as he had wanted to have the blue haired angel in his arms all night. His eyes turned to frozen crimson pools that looked a bit like blood, when he found the reason that Tyson had fallen. Daichi. How he was even allowed to be aboard _the Pearl_ he didn't know, but he knew that if this ship had been property of BIOVOLT, he would _never_ had allowed that annoying brat to travel with it. He was always complaining, always yelling, always hungry. Why didn't that brat respect anyone? Kai didn't know. Sending a look at the redhead, that was known as the Death Look the teen got the point rather quickly for someone that seemed rather dumb, and ran in another direction to, most likely, jump on some other poor unsuspecting people.

Tyson was still a bit in awe of the totally different kind of life from the one he was used to. It was so close, yet still so far apart. He just kept looking around, and was therefore caught a bit unaware when Kai suddenly took his hand and led him in the direction of the bar.

"What do you want? I'll pay." Kai asked, and it seemed like he was having a bit of fun watching Tyson trying to see everything in a time span of very few minutes.

"I'll take a beer." He replied, smiling at the dual haired beauty. What? Beauty? Where did that come from?

"Two beers. And make a waiter go to around and take orders from those that are a bit tangled up." Kai said to the bartender while slipping him a bit of money when he was paying. Receiving a nod in return, he walked back to where the blue haired man was waiting. He gave a beer to Tyson, who smiled as thanks. Walking away from the bar area, the two looked around for a place to sit, or maybe a place to stand without being in the middle of the crowd. Spotting an abandoned corner, Kai grabbed Tyson's hand, and led him over to it. Luckily, it had a love seat that no one had spotted, so the two sat down with their back to the arm rests as it would be easier to look at the other that way. Of course, it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that Kai managed to get their feet all tangled up while sitting there.

"How different is it really from traveling on third class as opposed to first class?" Tyson asked after a few minutes of meaningless chatter.

"It's much more relaxing atmosphere. Manners are not so important, but still people would look at you with repulse if you ate like a pig, but there are not so much expectations to how you shall act. It's not like someone would send you away from dinner for putting your elbows on the table, or making a repulsive sound or eating with the wrong fork. On first class all of that is very important, as image is everything there, making it a big difference in that way. People also have to be way more polite there, and drinking too much is like wanting to make a scandal. Down here on third class people just laugh at it, and don't put much weight on it."Kai replied.

"But I must ask, as the BIOVOLT cooperation's heir, how come you are leaving Japan? Was it just an unplanned trip, or are you running away from responsibilities? Is Voltaire Hiwatari, your grandfather, a good CEO for BIOVOLT? And what happened to your parents? I got the impression at dinner that they were dead, but what happened really?"

"Voltaire might be a good CEO for the cooperation, but he does fail a bit as a grandfather in the way he cares more about family legacy and BIOVOLT than family. My parents died when I was two in a car crash, which I wasn't in because I was at home at the time. I can't remember them, unfortunately, but I have seen pictures of them, and been told tales of their lives, so in a way I feel I know them a bit. As for leaving Japan? It was just a spontaneously travel with Tala and Rei. But how about you? You told me that you were of the Kinomiya clan, but what does that mean for you?"

"For me it means that I have the expectations set to samurais upon my shoulders in a way, as my family has always been warriors. Back in Japan gramps and I live in our ancestral dojo, which is more than 600 years old, and the only changes in it are electricity and water being added. Having such a history also makes it expected for me to learn kendo, so gramps has been instructing me since I was old enough to begin to learn it."

"What about that girl who's always nagging you about that hideous wedding gown? Who is she?"

"She is, unfortunately my fiancée, from an agreement… coughmanipulationcough… of gramps and Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. Fine, she can be nice at times, but she's so _loud_, and always giving me a head ache being around her. Other than that she's okay for a girl to be, but I must say I prefer to be around males. And the nagging about the wedding dress? Well, apparently she thinks no one can do it better than her, and she wants me to watch her design it, and I abhor sitting around watching someone like her doing something supposedly sensible."

"I fully understand that."

"Not to mention that she's talking about that she wants do plan the way they should decorate the wedding…"

CRASH.

It seemed like having a partly peaceful evening with the little devil known as Daichi around was impossible. He had been running around, without really watching where he was running, and as such didn't see the waiter with a lot of dirty glasses, some which still had drinks in them, who was heading for the kitchen rooms.

The sound of at least two dozen glasses breaking silenced the whole party for a bit, and everybody heard it when a certain redhead said "Ops." before running out of it. And, being the not so careful teen he was, he didn't see the trio entering the party at that time.

The party went back to itself again while the poor personal had to clean up the mess after Daichi, all while cursing his name. The talking resumed, but seemingly both Kai and Tyson had forgotten where they had been in their conversation.

"Wanna dance?" Tyson asked, while getting up from the love seat. While they had talked, more than an hour had passed, and without knowing it, they had left Rei and Tala in the awkward position of getting interrogated back on first class, and they, along with Max, were out for revenge.

Kai began to form the word "No", but before he could say it he was being dragged to the dance floor. Walking in on the space designed to dancing, the two began to move with the beat of the music, making the other be the dancing partner. Suddenly the music changed from country to slow dancing, with the song _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion playing, as if some higher power decided that Kai had to dance close, like really close, with Tyson.

Not that it was a higher power, but it answered to Tala, Rei and Max, who just had to give a little money away and not so subtly manipulate the DJ.

Tyson lifted his arms and placed them around Kai's neck, while Kai snaked his around the bluenette's stomach. Moving in tact with the music, Kai just smirked and drew Tyson closer to him while making it seem like a part of the dancing. Not that Tyson was very aware of what was happening, as he had had a bit too drink to be able to think clearly, not to mention have a balance that was really good, never mind that he had been dragging Kai to the dance floor. He also had a tendency to lean a bit against people he trusted, and that somehow included Kai. It might have something to do with the fact that he stopped him from jumping, and save him when he fell.

-

"Where is he? And when did he disappear?" Hilary exclaimed, a bit exhausted as she had spent the last half an hour looking for her fiancé, only to discover that he had disappear just after dinner. It was really annoying for her that he just kept disappearing like that, even though she had gotten to know a bit about those cute young men, Tala and Rei, while Tyson had been eating and not paying attention to her.

Then, after an hour or so, those two and Max too had disappeared. Why did everyone she wanted to talk to, disappear? Not that dual haired guy though, he seemed a bit scary, to be honest. At first, he had seemed kind of hot and cute, but as he kept glaring at her every time she tried to talk to Tyson, he began to scare her a bit.

Then he disappeared, and later Tyson went to sleep, claiming he was tired. She spent a while talking to everyone else there, then Tala, Rei and Max left, claiming they had somewhere to be. And now, after going back to her room and seeing that Tyson's room was empty, she was feeling a bit tricked.

She had wanted to talk to him about the wedding dress and a bit about how the wedding cake should look…

-

The unusual trio of a Russian, a Chinese and a half-n-half American Japanese were standing together talking about sweet plans of revenge on a certain pair of men that had abandoned them earlier.

Seeing the two wrapped in each other's arms, drunk and dancing, was certainly a funny picture, if they had known what was about to befall them. Now, if only that teen they had bribed to interrupt rather rudely would do his task…

-

**AN:**

First of all, no one gets a cookie for guessing who the teen is, but I want the opinions of a few things:

Shall Hilary live, or shall she die? Have plans that both may happen, so I need help to decide which to choose. Please tell me in a review, or a PM, or msn if you feel like it. Mail is on my profile. =P

Originally, I was planning to ditch Daichi, but he ended up here instead, as I needed someone annoying and hyper. And do feel lucky, I wasn't planning on updating yet, as I have exams beginning in less than two weeks, and my life is currently going to hell. Lucky me, eh?

Oh, feel happy though. This chapter is past 2000 words. Yay for me. Don't know anything about next chapter though. But review, please? I want comments. And copies of a drawing to the first to guess where I got the idea of the title. :p

Yours truly,

Lady Evans Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pearl of the Sea**

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Dedicated: **RobbXmonXlover and Moonidalian. Both have been of great help when I was in the little troubled mind "What shall I write next?" Great masters of ideas (Did that make sense at all?) Without their help, this chapter would not have been updated until at least Wednesday, as then I might have had enough time to actually write on it.

**Chapter Six**

Daichi was looking for a bucket to fill with ice cold water. He had just been asked by a couple of guys to cool down a pair that was dancing rather hotly. That one of them was that scary guy, Kai, didn't matter to him right now, as he was a bit too wasted to care about that, and the revenge that was sure to come for it. But then again, live was about living and taking chances.

He found one in a closet, and he then rushed to a toilet to fill it with cold water. When that was done, he walked fast back to the party, pretending to not be up to something slightly evil, never mind the pure evil smirk on his face.

Now, when should he let it be a bit cooler for the certain pair of guys?

-

Kai and Tyson just kept moving with the music, feeling no manner of danger at all. Suddenly, out of the blue, there came a lot of water, icy cold water, splashing down on them.

"AAAAH, THAT WAS COLD!" Tyson screamed.

Crimson orbs that had a look that promised murder, darted around the room, taking in everyone's reactions, and looking for the culprit. Seeing Daichi the red haired teen, and the way he was trying to hide a bucket behind him, he knew who had done it.

"Well, well, well… Look what we have here. A bad behaving teen." Kai said, smirking evilly, somehow managing to look menacing while being dripping wet. Letting another look sweep the room, he saw Rei, Max and Tala as well looking slightly guilty. Ah, someone wanted revenge for being left behind? Well, revenge for revenge then, for them too.

Sending them a look that truly promised revenge, he looked down on Tyson again, before saying low: "Want to get changed? I have some clothes you can borrow until yours get dry."

"Uhm… sure." Tyson replied, a bit too wasted to care about that he was being led by the hand of Kai from the party and all the way to Kai's shared cabin.

-

Entering the cabin, Kai led Tyson over to his bed, and went to his closet, where he looked at the clothes inside. He pulled out two pairs of baggy cargo pants, followed by a black leather top and a deep blue silky top. To complete his images, Kai found a white silk scarf to tie around his neck, as the one he was wearing was a bit too wet to still be wearing.

Not caring about the fact that he should probably be a bit shy to be changing clothes in front of another man, Kai began to strip down to his underwear. Tyson just stared, almost drooling, at the hot body that was being revealed. But still, he got the point. If he kept wearing his wet clothes, he might get sick, and Tyson _hated_ to be sick with a passion.

Feeling very self conscious, Tyson began to take of his clothing. First off came the red shirt, followed by his black dress pants, leaving him only in his blue boxer. Getting the clothes he was going to borrow from Kai, he first put on the baggy pants, which surprisingly fit him very well. He then put on the blue silk like shirt, and he was once again dressed appropriate.

Unaware of the fact that Kai had been staring at him while he got changed, and seemingly getting very turned on by the blue haired angel, Tyson turned back to him. While he had been staring, Kai had actually managed to put on his clothing as well which, luckily for Kai, hid his erection. Seeing the other man yawn, Kai took his hand and pulled him down on the bed, while sitting down beside him. Lying down, he pulled Tyson back with him, and within minutes they were fast asleep.

Never once did they notice that Tala and Rei came in, looked down on them with matching smirks and pulling forth a camera to take a picture of them lying tangled together under the covers. Kai somehow ended up lying spooned into Tyson, one hand above his head, the other resting on Tyson's stomach. After taking a few pictures, Tala and Rei went to bed, smirking at the thought of the scene that would probably come next morning.

-

Tyson woke up slowly, feeling rather lazy and comfortable where he was lying. Looking around in the room, he saw he was somewhere unfamiliar. Becoming a bit self conscious, he felt something warm lying on his stomach. Looking down, he saw a hand resting there, as if it was at complete ease with the position he was in. He felt a warm breathe breath on his neck, and it made his hair rise. Where was he?

But still, he was too sleepy to really think about it. And the way that hand was resting on his stomach was really comforting. So really, he didn't care about that that much right now. He would worry about that later. But right now, he was going back to sleep.

-

Tala woke up, feeling that there were more than the usual three presences in the cabin. He stood up, looking over to see Rei sleep alone, and knew then that it would be Kai that had someone sleeping with him. Getting dressed quickly, he walked over to the bed Rei slept in, and woke him quietly, signalling him to get up now that he was awake.

Meeting Rei in the hallway, the two of them walked off to have breakfast. After getting some food and choosing a table to sit at, the two began to talk, while making sure to keep their table manners at least.

"So, where do you think it will go after this with those two? Shall we try to help them by keeping that girl away from them, or just let them try to dodge her themselves?" Tala asked, while taking a sip of his tea.

"Hmm, that depends on whether we want to be nice with them or what?" Rei answered with a smirk.

"How very true. If we are helping them, they would in a way owe us a favor, but if we don't then we would possible have a lot of fun watching that mad girl chasing after Kai and Tyson, all while bemoaning the fact that they need to discuss her wedding dress."

They shared a look saying that they would decide that later.

-

Kai smirked, looking every bit awake even though he had just awoken. He felt the bluenette in his arms still sleeping deeply, and fastened his grip around him, while managing to sneak a hand under the borrowed silk shirt that Tyson wore, and touching him lazily. He then pretended to go back to sleep, while letting one of his hands roam on the lovely man in his arms while the other one held him close to himself.

-

Tyson woke up, this time feeling far more rested than he had last time he woke up. He had by now figured out where he was, as small parts of his memory of last night were returning to him as he became more aware. He remembered talking to Kai, while drinking a few beers, when they suddenly got drenched in cold water and that really annoying brat of a teen running like the devil himself were after him.

He suddenly blushed, as he remembered that when Kai borrowed him clothes, he had changed without being his usual shy self. Even more so, he had changed clothes in front of a stranger! That was completely unlike him, and he had no idea where his shyness had taken to hiding.

Not to mention that he was actually using someone else's clothing. The only other person he had ever borrowed clothes from was Max, and that was on a single occasion, as the two of them had completely different styles. The only reason he even borrowed them was because of a dare he had gotten when he had been playing truth and dare with some friends of his.

But why had he even agreed to go back to the cabin with Kai? He didn't know him that well, even though he owed him his life. But how did he end up sleeping with a completely unknown guy? He didn't even want to think about what they could have done, had they not been clothed.

Speaking of the devil, it seemed like a certain dual haired man had awoken, if the faster breathing was anything to go by. Not that he could tell it very well, he didn't pay that much attention when his class had been learning first aid, as he had been thinking about a crush of his then. But that was before discovering that he was gay, before he really had begun to think about how nice boys were.

But even though that dual haired man was really nice, both in looks and personality, and Tyson really enjoyed his company didn't mean that he should just go ahead and touch him. That was way too soon for Tyson to even consider it.

"Awake now, are we?" Tyson almost jumped at the sudden sound. He hadn't expected Kai to begin talking just yet. And just how do you response to such a question after sleeping with a drop-dead gorgeous man that was incredible sexy?

"Uhm, yeah, I think so." Tyson sounded a bit insecure. Maybe he was a little nervous about waking up and sharing a bed with someone else. It was a new experience for him, after all.

"But how did I end up here? As far as I remember, the little that it is, I fell asleep on the couch?" Tyson said, feeling a little nervous. They hadn't done anything, had they?

"You seemed a bit uncomfortable, so I carried you to my bed then felt so tired I just fell asleep beside you." No need to mention touching him half the night and the kisses Kai had placed on Tyson while he were sleeping.

"You are completely sure of that, I hope? I'd rather not have to learn of me doing something I thought I didn't, if only for the peace of my mind I would prefer to learn about it now."

"As far as I remember, we didn't do anything that would happen to fall under that jurisdiction." Only what _he_ did, not that Tyson really needed to know that. What he didn't know could not hurt him, right?

Not that Kai was noticing he was being a bit unobservant this early morning. Even though he had been drinking, he thought that he remembered every detail, or something like that, from last night, including the kissing and touching he had done.

"May I borrow your shower?" Tyson asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Once in the bathroom, Tyson locked the door. No need to tempt that gorgeous man in the other room. Beginning to undress, he slipped off the cargo pants, followed by the leather top, which, in his opinion, really fitted him, and the black silk shirt.

He stepped into the shower, and let the hot water flow over him, letting its relaxing power fill him, but still wake him up. He washed his body and hair, taking a little time doing it, while at the same time using his usual 15 minutes of showering, no matter where he was.

He pulled out a towel from a shelf, and then began to dry himself; first a bit of his hair, to keep it from dripping really much then dried his body. He then went back to drying his hair with the towel. When it was as good as dry, he dropped the towel on the floor, and began to put his borrowed clothing back on. His eyes randomly traveled to the mirror he was getting dressed in front of, as he had to know how he really looked in this clothing.

And he stared.

There, sitting innocently on his neck, was a red mark.

Okay, maybe not so innocently. He walked closer to the mirror, intending to see what it really was.

A red mark was on his neck. And it was the usual size of what one might expect a hickey to be… Wait, a hickey? And who might it be that would have given him it?

**AN:**

Yes, I couldn't resist stopping it there.

Plus, I've been having a problem these last 700 words; I didn't know the details I was supposed to describe. Easy? Nope. Plus, real life has been a complete bitch. Did I mention exams? Got one on Monday, followed by one on Tuesday. It was only luck that made me not have one on Wednesday.

Yeah, it sucks. From now (the 22 of May) and to the 17 June, I will have at least one exam per week, and as such, I might be very inactive on updating my beloved Pearl. Yes, I love my own story, for once. =P

Now, as I remember, I asked a question last chapter, and I got far too few replies, and this time I want a reason for your reply, if you will.

Shall Hilary die, or shall she live? Difficult to say, for me, ergo I need some help.

Oh, and YAY for me. The version I write (as in the entire story without any AN), is as of now past 10 000 words. I feel proud. :D

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lady Evans Potter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Pearl of the Sea**

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

Dedication: RobbXmonXlover, for being my forever used idea machine :p And good advices when I get stuck. Though, I'm annoyed about the school trip you were on… almost didn't get a word written then. O.O

**Chapter 7**

Max was sitting his bedroom with a book in his hands, to keep others from interrupting him. It was not that he was reading it, though, as he was just pretending to. He was, in fact, thinking about last night, when he and his two new friends, Rei and Tala, had gotten revenge on Kai and Tyson for leaving them at the mercy of the first class guests and unavoidably, Hilary Tachibana.

Rei, who was a really hot Chinese man that had lived in Japan for many years, and Tala, a slightly crazy, but funny Russian guy, were friends of Tyson's friend Kai, and they had been dragged along to first class with Kai to dine with the high upstanding people. It was not that they seemed unused to moving in such high circles filled with the rich, and some famous people.

Max had spent a lot of time with those two, and having asked some questions while they were talking, he knew that Tala was going to meet up with his boyfriend, Brian, once in the USA, and Rei had left his home village a long time ago because of a girl that thought she loved him. He had been in some short relationships, but nothing that really lasted, and he was on the lookout for a new lover, or boyfriend.

The straight forward way that had been said had made Max blush like mad. _No one_ talked like that on first class, as it was mostly word plays that were going on there. Speaking so plainly would almost certainly leave you in disgrace, because it could be considered rude.

While he was taking his time thinking about this, Max once more began to blush. He had seen the heated look that Rei had watched him with. But would he dare to act on it, or should he, as usual, act the coward and do nothing about it? Hmm, decisions, decisions. How difficult.

But, if he were to act on that action, it would mean he had to admit to himself that he _might_ love, or at least like, Rei, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He hadn't known him for that long. He had seen him while he had been out talking to Tyson before Tyson had disappeared on that dinner, and he was left with Hilary going on about how nice her wedding dress would be, and wondering about where Tyson was, as she meant that they had to talk about the magnificent wedding they were going to have. Thinking back, Max realized that would be the same evening that Tyson had met Kai, alone and without anyone knowing about it. What would be the reason for all the secrecy about the meeting? Leaving that trail of thoughts, he wondered about why Tyson never told him about how they met. What could the great secrecy mean?

Hmm, he had to think about that later, it was more fun to think about Rei… and little clothing.

-

Tyson stared at the little red mark on his neck. Apparently, someone had kissed him, without his knowledge. Correction, more than just kissed him, possible sucked on his neck for quite a time. It might even have been while he was sleeping, making it certain it could only be one person; Kai. But why would he do something like that? And had he done something else? Tyson almost dared not think of it, but he didn't feel like he had been taken advantage of. Not that he would really know how that felt, as he had never been taken advantage of.

Not that Tyson knew what had happened, but as he began to think about the possibilities of what could have been done without his consent. He unlocked the bath room door, and didn't notice he wasn't dressed in more than just his borrowed cargo pants.

He stormed out of the room, intending of getting revenge for what had been done to him.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I did nothing that you didn't ask for." Kai replied, while staring at Tysons hot, still partially wet, body.

"And when did I ask for you to mark me?"

"Well, you might have been tired, but it would be when we were in bed together. You said you wanted it, so who am I to deny you your pleasure?"

"I did not ask for it, nor did I want anyone to do that to me. How am I supposed to explain that to those that see the mark? It is not becoming for a person on first class to have a _hickey_ on their neck, never mind one in general." Tyson exclaimed.

"But you did want to spend the night with me." While they were arguing, Kai slowly moved closer to Tyson, taking in the beautiful body that was unknowingly displayed.

"I wasn't in control of my actions last night! And why am I the one to explain myself? You ought to apologize for taking advantage of someone who was not in control of their own actions!"

"And how was I to know that you were not in control of your own actions?"

"Because you were the one that got me drunk!"

"And how was I supposed to know you were drunk? For all I know, you could have drunk a bottle of Russian Vodka without getting smashed!"

"How could you not notice that I was getting drunk? I think it would be displayed rather plainly…"

He was suddenly silenced with a passionate kiss from Kai. He moaned at the sudden intrusion, his body willingly replying to the kiss. He felt hands touching his back and stomach, and it felt like heaven. Suddenly it stopped. Kai broke the kiss, slightly gasping for breath.

"Be careful who you tempt, Tyson. And perhaps you should get dressed."

That being said, Kai disappeared quickly out of the door, leaving Tyson staring after him, blushing furiously.

-

Out on deck, unaware of what was going on elsewhere on the ship, a man stood overlooking the sea. He had been paid to travel with this ship, as someone aboard it was in need of his professional skill as a world class assassin.

He was of Russian heritage, and had purple hair. One of his most remembering features was the mask he used on his face, which covered half of it. It was pure black, and where the eyes should be, there was some red glass, which would hide his real cold, grey eyes.

His name was Boris Balkov, and he had a mission to fulfill.

-

-

**AN:**

*Hides behind RobbXmonXlover while dodging angry reviews that demands updates quicker.*

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I'm late at updating! *Peaks forth with her face from behind RML*

And sorry about the shortness of the chapter! I had problems about what I should write, plus I had no time to write! Sorry! *hides from the random objects being thrown her way*

I got just one week left until I leave for Turkey on a two week vacation. (Leaves next Sunday), but I hope I will be able to update at least once more before I leave. Now let me see… I had something to add… what was it again… oh yeah, RML is angry with me for stealing the best way of how to sink the ship :D Nope, I won't tell.

Anyone guessing what's up with Boris? Cookies for the first one to guess. RML, you don't count, 'cause you already know. :P

But, on a happier note, I think I'm done with my exams! And survived... *gasp*

Anyway, hope you like the chapter. And **REVIEW! **Please?

Sincerely,

Lady Evans Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pearl of the Sea**

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Dedication: **Moondalian and RobbXmonXLover, for being of such great help when I'm in need of advise, and pointing out some mistakes and explanations that I needed to write.

**Chapter 8**

Tyson was bright red in his face, while looking around in the room he was now alone in, for his own clothes. When he didn't see them, he guessed that the maids had already gotten to them, and taken them to the cleaner. Damn, that meant he had to walk with borrowed clothes to his quarters on first class. Everyone would probably notice it, too. Oh, why him? Why not someone else?

Though, thinking back on the kiss that Kai gave him, he had to admit one thing: Kai was one hell of a kisser. And that comment following it! It was scandalous, and completely unexpected. Tyson had actually forgotten he wasn't properly dressed. Not that he really minded being touched by Kai, because it was somehow very pleasant for him, and it didn't feel very weird either. In fact, he could get used to it… Wait, he didn't think that! Who dare say such a traitorous thought? Apparently someone who did not fear the action or reaction it could cause.

-

Kai walked towards the top deck to get some good fresh sea air to clear his mind about those sinful thoughts. He didn't know why he had kissed Tyson, but he just couldn't resist. He just begged for it, coming out like that, half wet and half naked. Not to mention the lovely hickey on his neck. It just begged for being joined by another one, in his opinion. Maybe one on the other side of his neck? Twin hickeys would look great, especially if the person in question would blush as cutely as he had earlier.

But really, he knew that if he had not stopped when he did, he would have pushed Tyson into bed and would have had hot, steamy, pleasurable sex with him. Never mind the reactions Tyson would have had to that. I mean, jumping into bed with someone you barely know? Not a good way to start a _possible_ relationship, never mind the man in question engaged status. He didn't seem very happy about it, so why worry about the girl?

Besides when did he begin to care about what people thought? He was Kai Hiwatari, and he could do whatever he wanted to. It wasn't like he was unknown either, but none on third class really knew who he was and that was relaxing. No appearances to keep.

-

Max stared at Tyson, who just sneaked through the door to his quarters. The blonde was using the living room as a reading room, as Tyson had not been there, and Max wanted some explanations about the disappearing-the-entire-night act he had just pulled. His blue eyes took in the new, probably borrowed, clothing and the _very_ revealing hickey on Tyson's neck. Oh, that looked interesting. Wonder where he got that? Max snickered, he had had some ideas of where Tyson had disappeared after the little revenge containing an insane teen and cold water, and when he never came back last night, well, things said that he was up to something, or with someone else. Tyson probably had loads of fun doing those things, too.

"Tyson? Are you aware of what is on your neck?"

"Max! What are you doing here?" He said, startled. He didn't expect someone to be in his cabin, after all.

"Reading in peace, and waiting for you. Now, answer my question."

"Uhm, I'm not completely sure, actually…"

"Oh really? You must have some idea of it."

"Well, I know it was given to me by Kai, but anything else I'm unaware of."

"Do you have a black out from last night or something?" Max sounded a bit teasing.

"No! I just fell asleep, and woke up with it on my neck!"

"And that's it? You and Kai sure seemed cozy last night when you were sitting in that love seat talking together."

"Yes, that's it. Nothing happened. And who are you to talk? You seemed pretty happy to be with Rei."

"That is another story. And how can you be sure if you were asleep? For all you know, he might have used you while you were sleeping."

"I was dressed, and so was he!"

"And that would make you sure about what happened? And did you sleep in that soaked clothing?"

"No, I did not. Kai was so kind as to borrow me some clothing, which is what I am wearing. And I think I would know if I had been used by someone."

"Still, he would have seen you almost naked when you changed, unless you were in a bathroom then. Were you?"

"As a matter of fact, no. But I trust Kai."

-

Boris was back in his single cabin; lying on his bed thinking about how he should commit the murder he was paid to do. He still wasn't sure why He would want this man dead. But there had to be some reason, not that he should really care about it. He got his money, and his reputation would exceed the others because of this murder. Not to mention the turmoil that would happen to the heir of the then murdered man.

Now, how would he do it? Hmm, he could use some kind of poison, for instance cyanide, which would make it look like he had died of a heart attack. (1) Or maybe he should use his beloved knife or a pistol? Or just choke him to death? Hmm, decisions, decisions. Each had their own charm, but some could easily be interrupted, while other was fast acting. Or perhaps he should make it look like suicide? Personally, he just loved watching them die, watching the air leave them as they fall into the dark abyss that contains nothing but the dead. Seeing the comprehension that he was the one to kill them, the one that was _never_ suspected because he always was a random with no connections what so ever to do with any victim.

-

"Oh, where is he?" Hilary said, seemingly sad.

"Not here, darling." Her father replied. He had to hide a smirk that threatened to burst on his face at a thought of his daughter's fiancé and his family.

"But why didn't he come to breakfast? He promised me to meet us there! We were going to discuss the wedding and the cake!"

"Relax, sweetie, he will come to lunch I imagine. He probably overslept or something." Mrs. Tachibana said.

"I hope you are right. I cannot get rid of the feeling that he is for some reason avoiding me." Bemoaned Hilary. "I don't know why, I mean, I love him, and surely he loves me as well."

"Of course he does, sweetheart. You are irresistible after all." She said.

_**AN: **_

(1) This information was given to me by a British friend, and I really don't know how reliable it is. Sorry if it is wrong. Feel free to correct me.

And sorry if the colour of Max's eyes is wrong, I honestly don't remember it. Another thing that was pointed out to me was that it didn't make sense to have maids on third class, so I will just say this: The maids are paid to clean all the rooms, and the three classes are divided by the importance of the people there, and ticket price. (My world, my way). Hope you understand that.

Oh, and really… this chapter is about the aftermath of the Hickey, and a filler for the next one. Hey, I did promise to update before leaving for Turkey on Sunday! Might even get in another one if, _IF, _if get enough time to write on the next chapter. Plus, like one third of this chapter is written once I've drunk a bit, which is why it might sound a bit crazy, so excuse me for getting into a writing frenzy once my little graduation party from high school or whatever it is named (videregående for those of you that speak any Scandinavian language). Honestly lost count of what I've drunk (don't stare!) but don't mind me and my awfully long authors note… (damn I love spelling corrections…)

I hope you **REVIEW! **Please, need some ideas… I getting empty oO and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But I hope you like it anyway.

And what do you think of Hilary, her family and Boris? And, shall I murder Hilary or not? I have yet to decide, as I have to endings in my mind…

Sincerely,

Lady Evans Potter


	9. Chapter 9

**Pearl of the Sea**

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

Dedication: RobbXmonXlover and Moondalian, for being great advisors.

And greetings from Turkey and hot weather :P

**Chapter 9**

Tyson was walking around on deck feeling a bit embarrassed that he, a guy, would have to wear some makeup. He had gotten Max to borrow without permission from Hilary – the pest – Tachibana without her knowledge. It wasn't as if she would miss, as it were. He was in a greater need of it than her anyway. He didn't want everyone to ask about a certain red mark on his neck, after all.

Even though he knew she wore loads of it to hide her ugly face and make her appear cuter (in her opinion) that she already was. She never saw anything wrong with herself, and was in her own opinion one of the cutest girls on earth.

Speak of the devil…

"Tyson! Where have you been?"

"I wasn't aware that I had to tell you about everything that I do, Hilary. Was I mistaken?"

"No, but I want to know where my love is! Is that so weird? And why were you not at breakfast, I thought we had agreed to meet there to discuss my wedding gown?" Tyson hid a wince. She was in her questioning mood again.

"I must be allowed to be with friends without having to report to you about everything. My life is just that; Mine. And I have to point out that I do not badger you about everything that you do during a day, so maybe you should give me the same courtesy? And as for breakfast? I slept in, which dues occur to everyone one every while."

"But Tyson, we must speak about the wedding. Why do you never want to speak to me about it? I know you love me just as much as I love you, and we ought to be wed before this year is up. It is a shame that we are not already married." Hilary said.

"I just have other matters to take care of, which is more important to me than it."

"Like what? What could be more important than your own wedding?"

"Maybe something like having a life? And who said I want to marry you? You know damn well it is arranged, by your parents no less."

"But you love me! Don't you?"

"No, I don't. But I'm being forced to do it, nonetheless."

-

_Earlier that day_

Tyson and Kai had been walking around for a few hours watching the life about the _Pearl of the Ocean_. Neither had been speaking, simply enjoying the company of the other. Sometime during that time their hands entwined and neither protested it. In fact they seemed to enjoy it quite a lot.

"I know that this might be bold, but I would love for us to be a couple. I know I enjoy your company a lot, and I believe the same goes for you. At least that is the impression I get from the time we have spent together." Kai said.

"I believe the same goes for me. I very much enjoy your company. "

"But I have to ask: Will you be going ashore with me or that annoying girl from first class? Or shall I go ashore with you? I don't want to let you go now that I got you."

"I think I will be with you wherever that might be, because I somehow feel that that is where I belong."

-

Boris walked into the dining room on first class to sit down at a random table, and began to listen to the conversations, and add words of his own if he held any opinions on the subjects being spoken of.

_No hard feelings, but I need my money, and killing is my only talent_, he thought when his eyes fell on the one he was going to assassin. He knew he would have to wait until dinner was over being committing the act. It was the only time he would be able to do his duty without getting easily caught. Hopefully, he would be able to do it just before his victim was going to retire for the evening, and then nobody would discover he was dead before the morning, as his silence would only contribute to the belief that he was asleep. And when they would exterminate his remains, they would only find things that said that the victim died from a heart attack, and not poison.

The evening went by without much happened that was really remarkable. The young Kinomiya heir had disappeared after eating, but that was to be expected. He seemed to want to avoid his fiancée for some reason. Though it might have to do with the fact that she was looking hurt when she looked at her fiancé, and it seemed like he had said or done something to hurt her. Hilary seemed to not really want to be at the social happening, but good behavior commanded it. No one ever disobeyed it.

But to speak of time, it began to run away. Soon, if he did not do it, he would have to wait. It was good that Boris noticed. He moved towards his victim, glad to see the one in question was indeed drinking something. He began to talk to him, while he unnoticed slipped a few drops of cyanide in the drink. Now, all the victim would have to do, was to drink and his job would be done for now. He finished his part and excused himself.

-

He knocked on the door of a private cabin.

"Enter."

"I want my payment, Mr. Tachibana."

"You shall receive it, once I see proof, or hear that it is done."

"You will next morning."

"Good. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Balkov."

-

Tyson stood on deck watching the sun setting in the ocean far away. By his side there stood a crimson eyed dual haired man.

"Kai, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but yes, you may."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I wanted to know who you were, and why you believed there was no hope left."

There fell a silence between them, but it was not an uncomfortable one. The midnight haired one removed his gaze from the horizon, and stormy blue eyes locked with crimson that held a question.

Without noticing it, their arms coiled around the other, and they drew each other closer, until they were locked together in a close embrace. Lips locked and a moan was heard. The kiss was at first very trying, as if Kai was afraid to frighten Tyson, but when he answered the kiss, it suddenly became a bit more forceful. Tongues entered, making it a French kiss, but neither cared about the definition of what they were doing. They broke apart when the need for air began very apparent.

Kais eyes looked at Tyson, before kissing him again, and this time it was very passionate. Hands began to explore the other, sometimes causing a greater moan than the one that the kissing ensured happened, when touched on a more sensitive spot.

"Inside?" was whispered in Tyson's ear, and he moaned, before he answered "Yes".

Kai took the hand of his boyfriend? Lover? Maybe not yet, but possible quite soon, then walked the way back to his cabin, while the two randomly showed each other up against the wall to claim some kisses.

Kai found the key to the lock, and while he was locked it up, he was being kissed hotly on his neck. Getting the door opened, he turned around and shoved the midnight haired man inside, while somehow managing to lock the door behind him.

Shoving Tyson against the wall, Kai began to whisper a bit to him, while all the time touching him. "I'm glad we got to know each other and that you didn't just start to ignore me after the little favor I did for you, with saving your life and all. I've really enjoyed myself when I've been with you for these last days."

"It is my pleasure." Tyson replied, then moaned as Kai hit a sensitive spot.

They continued feeling each other, and once all clothing was removed they were on Kais bed.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for this yet" Tyson whispered.

"It's okay, we won't go any further than what you want." Kai replied.

**-**

**AN:**

Sorry if parts of this chapter don't make sense (as the minor flashback). I wrote it after a little partying… and I wanted to post another chapter…

Now, can anyone guess who I murdered? No, RML, you don't count.:p

And… shall Hilary live or die? Not yet decided…

It might take a while before next update, just as you know…

Love you all, but even more if you **REVIEW**!

Sincerely

Lady Evans Potter


	10. Chapter 10

**Pearl of the Sea**

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Dedication: RobbXmonXlover **and **Moondalian**. For being of great help, and offering advice when I happened to be stuck on parts of the story.

**Chapter 10**

Tyson and Kai spent a wonderful night together where they explored each other's bodies, without going out in full, because Tyson was a bit (very) insecure, and didn't feel completely ready for it yet.

When the morning came, they went to breakfast on third class, just to give Tyson a new experience, and began talking about how Tyson could get his grandfather to agree on a way to break the marriage contract that Tyson dreaded to just think about.

Kai decided that he should spend his day with Tala and Rei, since the three hadn't been spending much time together lately. The two men kissed, then went their separate ways for now.

-

Tyson was walking down the corridor to where there were a few cabins, including his, Max's, grandfathers and the family of pests'. He was walking in silence, trying to figure out a way to make sure that his grandfather understood why he didn't want to marry Hilary Tachibana.

He absently nodded to those he passed on his walk, be they friend or just acquaintances. He was still trying to find the right words when he stopped in front of his grandfather's door. He pulled out a key card and unlocked the door.

"Gramps?" Tyson said, as he walked into the room.

Hmm, the old man was probably sleeping in, which happened sometimes when he was really tired.

He walked over to the mini kitchen that was in every cabin, intending of finding himself some water. Tyson was thirsty for some strange reason. He pulled out a glass, and filled it, then drank a bit of it. Tyson walked further into the room, and opened the door to his grandfathers sleeping room.

His grandfather was lying on the bed, seemingly sleeping. Tyson smiled at the sight. It was not usual that he was the one that woke up first. It was always grandfather that woke him.

But as he walked a bit closer, Tyson briefly wondered where the usual snoring was. His grandfather rarely, if ever, slept without snoring.

He suddenly looked closer, and saw that the chest of the _sleeping_ man wasn't moving.

"Gramps?" he said, hoping it would cause a reaction.

When it didn't, he felt fear.

"Gramps, wake up. I need to talk to you about something."

Tyson took a few steps forth, and now he was standing right beside him. There was no movement or any signs of reaction. It scared Tyson, for some reason.

He put a hand on his grandfather's arm. It was cold as ice.

"No…" He whispered.

The hand moved from the arm to artery that was closer to the hand. There wasn't a pulse.

"It's not possible…"

He looked down on the man, the glass slipping from his numb hand and shattering into a thousand pieces. The water hit his foot, and caused him to break from his shock.

He turned around; tears falling from his eyes and a grief filled expression on his face, and ran from the room.

He screamed; a sound of utter despair that was heard all over the ship.

Some levels below him, Kai looked up at the sound. It sounded like Tyson…

-

He ran, tears falling and sobs were heard. Heads turned, and people looked in the direction that he came from. Some from the staff went to investigate, while the passengers began to gossip about what could have happened. The sound of the sobs became fainter as the midnight haired man was further away from their place.

A woman asked her husband what he thought had happened, and he replied he had no idea, but they would probably be told what it was later on.

-

"**KAAAAAAI**" He screamed, causing the named man to react by walking fast towards the door. Just as he opened it, he was consumed by a heartbreaking sobbing man that answered to Tyson. "He…" Sobs escaped him when he was trying to speak. "He's…" tears fell and the sobbing continued. "He's dead!" That resulted in a howl of sorrow and despair.

"What?"

"Gramps is deaaaad!" The wail following that declaration almost destroyed their hearing.

"What? How?"

"I don't knooow." Sobs and tears escaped the young man that was captured in sorrow.

Kai held the other one to his chest, and led him to the bed, as it would be easier to lie down when he was crying. He sent a pleading look to Rei and Tala, whom had watched the happening in silence, and they got up and left the room.

The dual haired man looked down on the other, soothing him and later to let him fall asleep after crying what he had of tears. Kai himself felt the loss, and knew it was only his strong self control that kept _his_ tears from flowing freely.

-

"Captain?"

"Yes?" said Mr. Dickenson.

"I assume you heard the shout earlier, and some of the men went to investigate what had happened."

"And?"

"It seems like someone have killed the elder Kinomiya, for reasons unknown."  
-

"I assume you are happy with the proof, Mr. Tachibana."

"Yes, I am."

"Then I will be getting my payment soon, I expect."

"It will be yours once we reach America."

"I want it now."

"And why should I care about that? You will get in once we reach the main lands."

"Because if you don't pay me now, something may happen to your wife or daughter, and what would you do then? If dear little Hilary dies, your entire plan will be destroyed."

"Fine, you win this round."

-

Max was sitting in complete silence. He just couldn't believe it. Mr. Kinomiya had always been there, it just wasn't possible that he was dead. He was one of a kind, reminding people of an immortal spirit that forever roamed the earth.

He was very pale, and he had almost fainted when his mother had told him about the dreadful happening. Poor Tyson… First his mother, then his father and now his grandfather? Life could be so cruel, especially to Tyson it seemed.

-

The maids had been told to look closely in the rooms they were cleaning for any kind of proof about the murder that had occurred. Nobody felt safe because of it, and Captain Dickenson had a lot of trouble trying to get the people to calm down and stop thinking they would be murdered in their beds.

As a matter of facts, many passengers were frightened close to death just because of the murder, not that they actually knew what had happened. What was told, had been edited a bit to make sure the passengers did not arrange a revolt or tried to suspect everyone on board of being murderers.

-

Kai looked down on the beauty sleeping in his arms. Tyson looked so peaceful, if you didn't count the tear steaks on his face. He couldn't believe that this gentle soul's grandfather had been murdered just like that. Kai had no doubt that it was murder. He was reminded of the time when he found his own parents cold and dead because of what had seemed like heart attacks. Not that the part about Mr. Kinomiya's death had been released, but it was what Tyson had assumed, and Kai's gut feeling said it was what it was. That feeling hardly ever was mistaken.

"Mmm… Kai…" Tyson moaned in his sleep, apparently unaware that he was in the arms of the one he was dreaming about.

Kai smirked at that, lowering himself down beside Tyson and pulling him into his arms before going to sleep again.

**AN:**

Well… What do you think? Sorry if it is a bit unclear about the facts and storyline, but the chapter was partly written before and after a mountain trip with my family.

Oh, the ending part of last chapter? I hope you liked it, it is the first time (GASP) that I've written something of that kind.

I had a scene with Voltaire as the higher evil power written, but that was just a work of madness (or sleep depriving). But, that wasn't part of the story, so I erased it. Anything completely miserable or making no sense? Mention it in a review or a PM and I'll try to reply.

Work starting for me tomorrow, so I will have limited amount of time to write, but I hope I will be able to post another chapter of Pearl in July, but I am not sure.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to **REVIEW** cause then I'll be happy.

Lady Evans Potter


	11. Chapter 11

**Pearl of the Sea**

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Dedication: **_RobbXmonXlover _and _Moondalian_, for great help and reviews giving me ideas… I'm actually thinking of changing the plot because of them… Who knows? I might even do it.

**Chapter 11**

The ship had been searched, but there had been found no trace of the murderer. The man in question was enjoying his victory of the fools who never really learned where to look, namely in the bar where he was sitting enjoying a good cognac.

All around him people were talking about the murderer, trying to solve the case by themselves, but not a single person on that class was even close to the truth. No one would ever know about it, or his previous assassinations…

Tyson stared in horror at the _thing_ in front of him that kept going on about a marriage that would certainly never happen.

"Hilary. I won't marry you."

"And the dress will of course be snowy white, with diamonds on it and… WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I won't marry you."

"AND WHY NOT? You love me!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No. And I would not marry you, nor ever think about touching you even if you were the last woman on earth!"

"But Tyson, why must you be so cruel? You know you love me."

"I do not, nor will I ever do so. It is against my nature, and you are completely repulsive to me."

"But why?"

"Because I love someone else, and that person will love me until the end of the world."

"Who is that lying bastard? You are MINE!"

"He is not a bastard! His parents were married, thank you very much, and he is the most wonderful person I have ever met!"

"HE? TYSON ARE YOU COMPLETELY MAD? It is against the laws of God to love someone of the same sex as yourself!"

"GOD DOES NOT EXIST! And you are completely pathetic for believing in such lies."

"Lies? It is not lies! God created the world, and he will always decide what happens here. He decided that you shall marry me, have loads of kids and love me until the end of the world!"

"It is a lie, because that will never happen. I'd rather die than marry you, who only want my money and legacy!"

"I want you, all of you, not just some money!"

"Lying does not become you, Hilary, for I know what you really want. I have heard you and your mother talking about what you want to do when you have married me."

She paled at those words.

"LIAR! I would never do something like that!"

"Then why are you paling?"

"Because of those mad accusations you are making. They make no sense at all. Why should I use you? I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU DON'T. You just lie because of what you want! I know your kind of people, Hilary, and they always want money more than the truth."

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! Tyson, please believe me. I love you, more than anything in this world!"

"Really? Then why do I always hear you and your family discuss _MY_ wealth? It is mine to deal with as I see fit, and you will never see any part of it. You may bring down earth with your screams, but you will never see it, not matter what happens. I have found my love, and you may just die. I don't care."

"Tyson! Don't say that! I know you are just a bit rebellious at the moment, but you will see the truth of it all soon. Know that you will marry me, no matter what happens."

"Forget it, Hilary. You're dreaming. It will never happen. My love and I will be together for eternity and you have nothing you should have said. Consider the _agreement_ your father pressed onto my _deceased_ grandfather void. His manipulations ends here and I never want to see you again."

Tyson turned on his heels and walked out of the lounge where they had been arguing. Once in the corridor leading away from there, he was met with many curious people that had come to listen to the shouting match. He knew where he was going to go now; the only place he would get some peace now; With Kai.

While Tyson was walking away, the assassin that was aboard the ship thought about some of the words that had been said... err, shouted. _I have found my love, and you may just die. I don't care._

Maybe he had found his next victim. Besides, the would-be bride's father didn't pay him for his last job, meaning he had to go through with his threat…

Tyson walked fast down the stairs to third class, then to where he suspected Kai of being: The common room that also served as party place in the evenings. He knew that Kai wouldn't want to spend all his time in the cabin he and his friends had been assigned. They liked their freedom.

"Hey…" Tyson said hesitatingly once he came within their hearing distance.

"Hey." Kai answered, then pulled Tyson down on his lap and kissed his neck.

"I needed that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just had this major fight with Hilary, which included breaking the contract her father forced on my grandfather."

"So you finally got enough courage to do it, eh?"

"Hey, no mocking me for being afraid of what might happen!" Tyson protested and softly hit Kai's arm.

"I do not mock you. I simply say the truth."

"I know…"

Rei smiled and Tala smirked at the scene playing out in front of them.

Rei thought back at the time when Max had found him after Mr. Kinomiya had been murdered. The blonde had been hugely upset, and in need of some real calming down and a good friend that was not completely wasted in sorrow at that moment.

Rei and Max had been meeting quite a lot these past few days, and had actually become a couple. They just seemed to fit each other completely, like they were meant to be. That would mean that it was not only Tyson that was a frequent guest in third class. More than half of Max's time lately had actually been spent in the company of Rei.

While Rei had been lost in thoughts, Kai and Tyson apparently had stopped bickering and begun making out instead. Well, whatever pleases them.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Eleven year old Kai Hiwatari walked towards his parents' bedroom. He somehow got the feeling that something was not right with them, and therefore went to check it up. He had no idea what he would find there. _

_Just as he opened the door, someone disappeared out of the window, which apparently had been opened by the stranger. He rushed forth to his parents' bed, to be met with a horrible sight. His parents were lying there, completely still, an expression of fear etched in on his father's face. _

"_Mother? Father?" He said in a normal voice. It was usually enough to wake them._

"_Wake up; I want to talk to you. Father?"_

_He waited maybe a minute for an answer that didn't come. _

"_Father? Mother? Why won't you answer me?"_

_Kai suddenly made a connection. A stranger leaving as soon as he arrived, no answer from his parents… No. It couldn't be what he suspected. It wasn't possible. Why was this happening to him? To his family? They never did anything wrong to anyone, no matter what was done to them._

_Someone had murdered them. Probably the stranger leaving just as Kai arrived. But Kai couldn't help but wonder; Why?_

_Unaware that he was being observed, Kai began to cry, mourning his parents. _

_In the shadows, an elderly man watched as his only grandchild cried for a loss that _he_ had commanded. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kai snapped out of his thoughts when Tyson's fingers began to touch him in an exciting manner on sensitive parts of his body. He quickly returned the favor, causing a low moan to escape the man on his lap.

"Okay, love birds, stop it." Tala said. "What will you do tonight, anyway? Max mentioned a party on first class, but I for one am not keen on going there. Are any of you?"

"Well, not really, I mean, sure it would probably be fun, but I know something that would be way more fun." Replied Kai, before sending a heated look to Tyson. "It would probably be just the same old thing."

"Yeah… you're probably right. I think that at least I will just be joining you down here tonight. I guess Max will do the same, if I know him as well as I think I do." Tyson commented.

As if he knew they were talking about him, Max came though one of the doors to the lounge. His eyes searched it fast for any known faces, and as he spotted them, he began towards them. Seeing there were no more empty chairs, he simply settled on sitting on the arm of Reis chair. Tyson smiled at that. It seemed like he wasn't the only one finding love aboard this ship, if the look those two exchanged were anything to go by.

**AN:**

Uhm… what can I say? The part about Hilary and Tyson was written when I was really hyper… so it's a bit mad =P I'm aware of it.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please, leave me reviews. I love them.

Moondalian mentioned to me some time ago that I shouldn't be left to my own devices and thoughts, as I always end up planning murder then. That may be said to be true, as I am currently having half an hour travel each way to work, and that enables me to plan a bit on _Pearl_. It is also where I began to plan the next murder scene. What can I say to my defense? I'm obsessed with death? =P Well, enough of my ramblings…

Was the flashback weird? It is the first step on a new part of the plotline, actually… Not sure _IF _I will use it though… Well, tell me what you think, please?

But, I just had to post it, a certain RML begged me to do it (payment for next chapter of one of her stories!)… Hope you liked it, and remember to **REVIEW!** Please reviews with thoughts placed in them usually inspire me to write more.

Lady Evans Potter


	12. Chapter 12

**Pearl of the Sea**

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

_Warning: Lemon! :O And character death. The lemon is my first to write, but I hope it isn't that bad. _

**Dedication: **_RobbXmonXlover_, (even though I'm annoyed at you for leaving me here alone!) for giving me ideas for part of the chapter. _Moondalian_, for constant nagging about writing, and sometimes say something that inspires me. My British friend, who don't even read fan fiction, but helps me plan (fun plotting death, eh? =D) and also giving me ideas.

_This chapter has been rewritten and reposted. Hopefully, it makes more sense now. I recommend reading it again if you have only read the first outcast, as the chapter will now include at least one new scene. _

**Chapter 12**

She was moping around for some reason, and most knew why. They had all heard the shouting match that had occurred earlier that day. It could almost be calling being dumped in public, even to no one really watched it.

Everyone now knew that her _former_ fiancé didn't like her at all, and in fact had gone as far as accusing her and her family of controlling and manipulating the late Mr. Granger.

Hilary was officially annoyed at Tyson. How could he do this to her? He loved her, no matter what he had said in their little argument. She knew he would come crawling back to her in the end. She was sure of it.

Luckily, good manners claimed that it was not possible for the others on first class to confront her and her family about it, not to mention even speak about it where the aforementioned could hear it.

Unbeknown to her, her own murder was being planned only a few meters away from her.

-

Boris looked at the air head standing half hidden in a corner, lost in thoughts while nursing a drink. Of course, her absentmindedness just made it easier for him to carry out his threat of killing her. He snuck closer to her, without anyone noticing, and opened a small bottle he kept hidden in a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He poured a little of the content into her drink, and went to disappear in the shadows again. No one ever noticed him doing it.

-

Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max and Tala spent the night talking, drinking and playing card games. They were unaware of what was going on elsewhere on the ship, but as long as it was not about any of the five of them, then it was not important. This was not a night for musing about others; it was a night for them to be themselves and not give a damn about what other thoughts.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"How about we retire to your room?"

Kai sent Tyson a questioning look, which was replied with a heated one.

"Sure."

-

The moment the two were out of sight from the other, it was body against body, lips against lips and hands were roaming their bodies. It was not possible to see where one started and the other ended, so entwined were they.

Kai suddenly stopped what he was doing, and grabbed Tyson's hand, pulling him in the direction of his rooms. Tyson, once he got the gist of Kai's plan, willing complied. The only times they were interrupted were when one of them shoved the other against the wall and began kissing him.

The two, after what seemed like a long walk, but got frequently interrupted by one shoving the other against the wall and kissing him like mad, they reached the correct quarters.

Kai began to remove his clothes as soon as they were in his rooms. The white scarf went first, followed by his black jacket. Tyson followed his example, his caps, jacket and t-shirt thrown away as soon as they were off him.

Skin was felt against skin, as the two were kissing and touching each other. Tyson attached himself to Kai's neck, kissing and sucking there; wanting to get a little revenge for the hickey that Kai had left him with the first time they slept in the same bed.

Kai loosened the belt holding his pants, and they fell to the floor in a pool around his feet. Tyson followed that example, and soon they both were in just boxers. Hands went to explore the other, finding great pleasure in doing it too. They were kissing, softly, but filled with passion. It felt good to finally be there, to finally show his love for the bluenette.

Their boxers where somehow lost when they moved from the floor where they had been standing, to the bed. Not that it was a great loss. Kai slowly stroked his soon to be lover's cock, and enjoyed the moans it arouse from him. Tyson soon mimicked his actions, and it turned Kai on even more to watch that arousing sight. Not to mention it left him moaning in pleasure. Kai removed his hands from Tyson, to pull out a drawer and take a convenient tube of lube out of it. Looking the other male in the eyes, he got the signal saying to go ahead.

Kai coated his fingers in lube, and then began to prepare Tyson. He knew he had to be gentle. Kai enjoyed it, but it seemed like he was not the only one, even though he sometimes saw flickers of pain fill Tyson's eyes for a second or so when it was something that hurt him. He knew Tyson wanted this.

Tyson groaned as Kai began to stretch his entrance while being careful not to hurt Tyson. The two fingers currently inside of Tyson moved back and forth to preparing him for what was to come. Suddenly a strangled moan escaped Tyson as a certain spot inside him was brushed by the two fingers. All of a sudden, Tyson felt a bit fuller. Looking down, he was Kai, whom had an utter look of concentration on his face, as he continued to stretch him open.

Kai felt he was being watched and lifted his gaze to meet the blue lust filled eyes with his own soft crimson. "Feels good?" He said, though the question was unnecessary, as Tyson's eyes showed love and desire for more. Nevertheless, he tried to reply, tried being key word.

"Y…. _oh god do that again_… Yes… it does… _OH GOD!_ Don't you dare… _again…_ to stop."Tyson exclaimed, panting as Kai leaned forward and, with the hand that wasn't preoccupied, he pulled the other man up to kiss him. When they broke apart again, Tyson began to kiss Kai's neck, which seemed to turn him on even more than he already was.

Suddenly Tyson felt very empty. Kai had withdrawn his fingers, leaving him yearning for more. Kai positioned himself over Tyson, but before he did anything else, he looked down, searching for any signs of doubt or uncertainness. When he found none, he moved and began to enter Tyson.

Tyson felt pain from that, but he knew by instinct that it would hurt the first time he would be fucked by someone. The pain faded a bit, but still it felt a bit awkward, but good for him. Kai held still, allowing Tyson to become accustomed to the feeling of having Kai inside of him.

A bit later Tyson kissed Kai, which was a kind of sign to show that he was ready for it to continue. Kai accepted that and he began to move within Tyson. He went really slow to begin with, more concentration on making it good for Tyson than anything else. Kai also focused on making this a memorable event, making sure not to rush it, and not just look at it as sex. He wanted to really make love to him.

Kai stroked varies places on Tyson's body, making sure that he wasn't hurting him in any way. Kissing his neck, Kai heard Tyson gasp at the tenderness of the action. Guess someone was a bit sensitive there. He sucked a bit on it, leaving a mark, but at least this time Tyson was aware of what he did.

"Move, Kai!" Tyson growled to him.

Kai pressed further and further into the male beneath him, softly moaning at the hot, tight hole that pulled him in completely. It felt really good for him, and from the moaning and gasping of Tyson, it sounded like he enjoyed it as well.

"Oh, gods… _KAI!_ Don't you dare to stop! Keep goi… _Ahh!_" Tyson demanded, then moaned as he was being penetrated. Kai just smirked at the reactions of the now former virgin, before pulling out and thrusting into Tyson again and again. This caused Tyson to gasp and moan, as Kai kept hitting his prostate and causing him unbelievable pleasure.

"Kaai…"

Nails clawed his naked back and Kai felt it was just before Tyson exploded. He reached his hand down and pulled on Tyson's cock causing him to gasp and claw deeper into Kai's back as he came all over the two of them. Kai thrust into Tyson a few more times before he too came. He then collapsed over him, leaving the two panting for breath.

Kai smiled down at Tyson, and then he kissed him. He pulled out of Tyson, not wanting him to feel any sort of discomfort, and then rolled onto his back and cuddled with the other man.

"Sleep?" Tyson whispered.

"Yes."

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"I love you." Tyson murmured before drifting into sleep.

Kai stared up at the sealing, thinking about that declaration. He loved Tyson, there was no doubt about that, he knew. But would he dare to admit that to his lover? It would give Tyson power over him, true, but did he not deserve to know that his feelings were returned?

Of course he did, Kai realized. He wanted Tyson to know that he loved him, that he would be cherished highly by him. That being decided, he decided to go to sleep.

-

She fell to the floor suddenly, and didn't get up again. It was clear to everyone that something was wrong, but what?

Mrs. Tachibana rushed forth and was on the floor by her daughter's side within seconds. She tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work. Why won't it work?

She called her husband to her, and when he felt his daughter's non-existing pulse, he called for someone to get a doctor. But he already knew it was too late.

The ship's doctor came a few minutes later and, after a little examination of her, stated that Ms. Hilary Tachibana was dead, by what seemed like a heart attack. The doctor then asked the women on the floor if she or her husband families had any history of bad heart. When that was thoroughly denied, he "hmm'ed" and motioned for a few of the crew to remove the body.

Mrs. Tachibana went back to her drink to finish it before leaving, which was a glass of apple liqueur, and downed it, never knowing it had been tampered with. She then walked out of there, heading for her quarters.

Across the room, Boris watched the happenings with glee. Honestly, they never learned to be careful, did they? He snickered, and then left the room as well.

-

"How dared he do that?" Fumed Mr. Tachibana, while he attempting to comfort his crying wife that had realized that her only child was in fact dead, and that it was not just some weird nightmare. Just minutes before their daughter had died from what looked to be heart failure, but in fact was poisoning. The man that had done it was an assassin named Boris Balkov, whom in fact had been hired by Mr. Tachibana to kill an elderly man aboard the ship, the late Mr. Kinomiya. But, he should have known better than to trust an assassin. That backstabbing bastard. Just because he refused to pay him before they arrived in America didn't mean that he wouldn't pay him at all. He just didn't have the necessary things to complete the transaction with.

"Why her?" Cried Mrs. Tachibana. "She never did anything to harm even a single fly! She was such a kind soul, which would always help anyone that asked for anything and never pass down a request to help someone with anything."

It was heart aching to listen to the woman that was wallowing in grief. She kept moaning about how her beloved Hilary never did anything to hurt anyone, and that she was just so loveable that no one should be able to resist her. And now she was dead?! It was horrible.

Mr. Tachibana felt like telling his wife to shut up, but that would be too cold. Mind you, he too was sad, but he was angrier. Rather, he was pissed off at Boris at this plain break in his promise about who he could kill. Sure, it was only planned to be Mr. Kinomiya, but to kill his employer's daughter? That was way too cold. He briefly wondered what he had gotten involved in, before beginning to comfort his wife.

-

Tears poured from her eyes, completely destroying the makeup she was wearing, but that was beyond caring. Her baby daughter was dead. Who would do such a thing? It was heartless! If she hadn't seen the truth with her own eyes then she wouldn't have believed it, but it was undeniable. It hurt to know that their family would cease to exist, as she couldn't have any more children. It was unbelievable that anyone would do such a thing, but she had seen the evidence. It broke her heart, seeing her daughters still body lying on the floor that evening. Who had done it, and why?

**AN:**

So… I'm back. Long wait? Got stuck on parts of the chapter. Not entirely happy with it, I _know_ I'm missing something, but don't remember what.

Anyway, like it? Hate it? Tell me, I want **REVIEWS!**

Though, I really wasn't going to post this chapter completely yet, but I know I haven't updated for like… two weeks. I'm sorry about that, but work, vacating between work days, and real life (or what I pretend is it, I don't really have a life…), I've been quite busy.

I mentioned at the top that the lemon is the first I have written. What is quite ironic is that it was written in two different countries, Norway and Sweden. Was there the day before yesterday for some shopping… Do you know how exhausting it is to be in a car for almost 12 hours strait? Not to mention boring… Well, enough of my ranting.

Hope you like the chapter, and please leave behind a review, because that would make my day. Really, I mean it.

**AN 2: **

Rewrote part of the chapter after the advice of Moondalian, and I personally think it is better now. This is being updated the 4 of august, and the first written chapter 12 was posted on 29 of July.

I know it is better now. Hope you enjoyed it.

Lady Evans Potter


	13. Chapter 13

**The Pearl of the Sea**

**Author:** Lady Evans Potter.

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Chapter 13**

Havoc reigned amongst the crew of _the Pearl of the Sea_. Another death, just hours after the last, and the same symptoms as the previous two that had occurred. There were silent conclusions of an assassin or something like it was the primary suspicion for the cause of it, but nobody wanted to admit that out loud.

But who was it?

It was as good as certain that it was one of the passengers. And since the three murders had happened on first class, and in a quite professional way, too, it was suspected that it had been one from that class. But it wasn't certain, for people could move between classes as they wanted to, but few did.

And the few that did had a reason for it.

But what would be the motivation? All three was connected in a way, in the way that Ms. Tachibana had been engaged to Mr. Kinomiya's grandson. And Mrs. Tachibana was the girl's mother.

It made no sense. Why kill your in-law family, if that could be the reason. Or could it could be a completely unreasonable reason.

And what would they tell the passengers?

-

Boris grinned evilly where he was hiding in his cabin, not wanting to be seen acting in such a manner just after he had killed those two despicable so-called women. He loathed that kind of people, gold diggers at the worst. He didn't have a bit of guilty conscious for murdering them. It was just good business for him.

Plus, he loved getting revenge on people that acted that way. They were always looking for more money, never anything about loyalty or happiness. It was the kind of people that should be executed upon birth. But, killing babies wasn't his style. He preferred killing people and getting paid for it, like that time about 9-10 years ago, when this old man paid him to kill his son and his daughter-in-law because they were not fitting for the family name anymore, and he wanted to raise his grandson by himself. Of course, it wasn't ethically right to kill his only son and heir, but a certain amount of arrogance was important in some families, and that was clearly one of them.

-

Kai woke sometime during the night. He didn't know what time it was, and he didn't care. He was just happy he finally got his Tyson. He smiled down at the young man sleeping in his arms. Finally. Tyson was finally his. He had hoped this day would come since he first laid his eyes on the blue haired beauty. He tightened his hold on him, pressed a kiss to Tyson's forehead, before he went back to sleep.

-

It was morning by the time one of the lovers woke again. Surprisingly this time it was Tyson, whom usually enjoyed sleeping in for hours once he had the chance. He didn't stretch out like he usually did, as he would surely awake Kai then, and he didn't want to interrupt his sleep. Not yet, anyway.

Thinking back at last night, he smiled softly. Kai had been good to him. Sure, a little hard sometimes, but it was quite enjoyable. He wondered when they would be doing it again. And hopefully he wouldn't become so damned sore then. His arse hurt. But it was a good feeling, even though he would probably walk funny for a day or two.

Tyson startled as his neck was suddenly covered in kisses. Kai had awoken when he was in deep thoughts.

He turned around, and the look of passion in Kai's eyes almost took his breath away.

-

He stared down on her. Damn, not her as well. What was he now supposed to do? He just lost the last reason for him to continue with the masquerade. It hurt to lose her, but for some reason it was not completely unexpected. Boris had after all mentioned it.

But damn it, everything was going in the complete wrong direction. And what did he have to live for now? His grand plans about getting the Kinomiya fortune wouldn't apply anymore, as he had no daughter to marry away, and his victim of manipulations was dead. To top that, now his wife had been murdered as well. Life was horrible.

-

Unaware of what was happening in the ocean a few miles away from the ship, the crew kept their usual direction.

They didn't notice the sea heating up to be really hot, nor did the crewman at the wheel (1) notice the GPS saying that there was an undersea mountain that had broken the sea surface directly ahead. Unfortunately for him, there was no one with him there, so it was left unnoticed.

What was new this time as opposed last time the _Pearl of the Sea_ had traveled over this distance was that there had been a volcano eruption – on the sea floor. This was unknown to the first officer that was currently in charge of the ship.

It so happened to be that this eruption had caused the sea floor level to raise about eight and a half meters, and as it was just something alike to seven meters to begin with, which caused this pre-submarine mountain to break the surface to wreak havoc with the next ship crossing its path.

But all of this was unknown information. Captain Dickenson was busy entertaining guests while his beloved ship was on the way to its doom. The ship designer, Mrs. Tate, had no idea what would destroy the ship that she had put her heart in to design to be perfect. What she never knew or suspected, would be the end of it. The young man studying naval architecture never guessed what would happen to the ship he was aboard.

-

_A few hours before the current time at The Pearl of the Sea._

The earth shook as the ocean floor moved, but it went fairly unnoticed. Magma slipped though the rift that formed, changing the foundation of the sea. The office in change of keeping up with volcanic activity never knew about the eruption of the submarine mountain that had formed though the last two hundred years. It was unknown that there even was a volcano there. And there had been no signs of a submarine volcanic mountain that would be breaking the sea surface anytime soon.

The only hint that even were there was the sulfur that, at times, could be noticed in the sea area at some point – but no one ever bothered checking it. Why would they? It was _supposedly_ proven by science that there would never be any volcano there because it was believed that submarine volcano's never went above about 2000 meters depts. Apart from Hawaii, but that happened thousands of years ago.

A small tsunami formed, but it was so small it was just passed off as another wave. If the world knew what would happen, they would not have been so fast to judge.

-

_Present time at the Pearl of the Sea_

Kai and Tyson were walking on deck, speaking in soft tones with each other. They occasionally would stop and kiss, feeling the need to show their love for each other. Not to mention that they were walking hand in hand.

They weren't aware of the _exciting_ things that had happened on first class last night. No one had informed them of the death of Hilary Tachibana, and her mother, whom had been would dead by her widowed husband that morning. He, the husband that is, knew what had happened, but he acted shocked. But really he had been pissed at the assassin he had hired.

But nobody knew that.

Least of all the girl's ex-fiancé. He was more concerned about who had murdered his grandfather, and why. Poor Tyson had to trust the local authority aboard the ship to get to the bottom of this murdering business. It would do him no good to go searching himself.

He got out of his thoughts as his arse was groped by his lover, and then his attention was claimed. He was void to anything happening around him.

But he did notice when the ship began to tremor. And it was not just a small tremor. It was huge. Tyson actually lost his balance, and was quite happy when Kai pulled him into his arms to keep him from falling.

"What was that?" Asked Tyson, feeling a bit shaken suddenly. It wasn't right that a grand ship like the _Pearl of the Sea_ should begin to shake out of the blue.

"I don't know, but I hope we will be told." Kai replied, while trying to figure out a reason and coming up with at least a dozen, but none that seemed likely. He didn't voice anyone, as he didn't want to worry Tyson, though.

-

_The captain's cabin_

"My word, what is going on?" Asked Captain Dickenson, who had been talking to Judy Tate and the young to-be naval architect named Kenny.

"I don't know, Sir, but I would guess your crewmen will notify you at once when they find a reason."

"I hope you are right, young man."

"But what would cause such a thing? I designed this ship to be prefect so nothing was supposed to be able to shake it like it just did!" Judy sounded upset.

"Just to be sure, Ma'am, I must ask you… how many did you design for the life boats to take, if they were to be needed?"

She went white at the question, as if something just was realized.

"There are to… about three thousand five hundred people, but aboard this ship, there are almost a thousand people that, in terms of life boats, are unaccounted for. But nothing will cause this ship to sink, or what?" She replied, but she looked a bit uncertain about the last part.

"I hope so." Captain Dickenson said softly.

-

Rei and Max had relocated to the Tate quarters, where they had spent the day (and night) together. It had been pleasant to sleep with someone special, in Rei's opinion. He wouldn't mind letting that happen again. He was glad that Kai had met Tyson, even if he didn't know the circumstances, so that he could get to know Max. He was just so cute… that blonde hair and the blue eyes just appealed so much to him, and his body was just the way that Rei liked it. He should know, after last night.

Rei smiled softly, and then leaned in to kiss Max, which in turn led to a full snogging session.

Tala was also somewhere on first class, according to what he had told Rei earlier, probably thinking about his boyfriend that was waiting for him ashore. Bryan was afraid of traveling on ships, as he lost his parents in a boat accident, and therefore he preferred flying.

But Rei didn't worry too much about it, because he knew his friend could take care of himself, and he knew that Tala hated to be mothered by friends.

-

Boris had fallen asleep some time ago. The purple hair was a complete mess, and his clothes were wrinkled. But most importantly, he was ignored, as he had hung a sign saying "_Do not disturb!_" on his door.

He was therefore unaware of the sound of running sailors that had missions to fulfill and orders to inform others of. Boris was sleeping really deeply. It was like he was figuratively dead to the world. And he would soon be that too.

-

Underneath the hovering ship, the top of the submarine mountain scraped off bottoms of layers that let the ship hover about the sea, letting it sink down further and further. By the time the ship was passed it, it had lost almost half of its height.

The officer that was in change was busy with his cup of coffee, and therefore never noticed that a warning sign was blinking rapidly with a red light, marking something was wrong.

But he sure did feel it when the ship hit the ocean.

-

The ship shook, and suddenly the floor on the different decks were no longer in a 180 degree angle, rather in one like about 40 degree upwards. (2) This caused there to be some problems aboard, as things began to move by themselves. The things, like chairs, tables and even glasses hit the passengers, causing panic at some points, because of the injuries some of them received. A table hit a man and his family, but there were panic, and nobody helped them to get free from it. The two children, eight and five respectably, soon lost consciousness as the air left their small lungs. The table was resting on their stomachs. The mother was already dead, because the table had hit her head and broken her neck.

Mr. Tachibana ran with the crowd, whom went out on the open deck. But he didn't know that he would not be allowed on a life boat. His life was insignificant and therefore he was denied his request of joining one of the life boats.

The crew of the ship began to call out for women and children, as they let loose the life boats. The first were launched quickly, as there were many women and children on deck. Some men were allowed aboard, as they had children in their arms, but not everyone was. Some had to just let the child go, and stand back to hope for the best for them.

If the choice stood between the future and the present lives of people, the difficult choice that the crew had to take, was sending the children, and some adults with them, out to be saved by someone else. They knew the water could be freezing, and quite lethal to children. It was lethal for adults too, but they probably knew better how to react by themselves, and to save themselves somehow.

-

"Max! Rei! Have you seen Tala? We need to get together and get of this ship! Something is seriously wrong."

Exclaimed Tyson as he found his friends. Kai was just behind him, looking for his long time friend. He knew what was going to happen. It was just like when Bryan's parents lost their lives in a ship accident. The boat would sink, after a certain amount of time, and then there would be no return of it.

"_Tala, where are you?" _he called out in Russian, hoping that would get the attention of his Russian friend.

"_I'm here, Kai." _

"_Thank goodness. We have to get of this ship, before it's too late."_

"Would you please speak in a language we can understand?" interrupted Tyson, sounding annoyed.

"Sure, love." The endearment caused Tyson to blush.

They half ran half walked fast to the nearest life boat, where they were told that women and children would go first.

"You dare to say that one of the few remaining families of the feudal Japan will be denied their survival because of some women and children that may just as easy be aboard the next life boat?" Said Tyson, who suddenly had a very arrogant tone in his voice. That caused the poor officer to stutter and let them aboard. They sat down, not caring about what was happening around them. Every man should save himself.

-

Daichi ran as fast as he could, hearing the water flowing fast up the corridor he was running up. The water had gone though the keel of the ship, and was flooding the bottom levels of the ship. Those that had been in their rooms when the ship had stranded on the mountain were probably already dead, from drowning. Daichi didn't want to be one of them.

But unless he ran really fast, then it didn't seem as if he had a choice. The guys he had shared cabin with were already lost for the world.

He passed another corner, but ran head first into someone else. The unknown guy and Daichi both fell to the floor, and the last thing that went through his mind was "_Oh, damn"_ as the water took him and the guy.

-

Kai held Tyson close as they sat in a life boat with a lot of strangers, plus Rei, Max and Tala. They watched in silence as the _Pearl of the Sea _sank to the deeps of the ocean. They saw the mountain going about 1 point five meters over the sea level – when there were not waves.

It wasn't strange that the ship sunk, considering. Kai was just glad he and his friends survived. Not all were so lucky. He briefly wondered what happened to that red-haired youth that had annoyed him the first night that Tyson was on third class, but quickly decided it was not something that he should worry about. Every man to save himself, and those they loved. It they could, that is.

-

_The Pearl of the Sea_ sunk within an hour of meeting with the volcanic mountain. Out of the three thousand five hundred passengers, less than two thousand were saved. The most of those were from second and third class, as they were caught unaware of the flood filling the ship. But there were also people from first class that either didn't hear any warning, or died when the chaos erupted.

The ship's life boats had all been launched, but none of them had been completely filled with people. This was one of the reasons that so many drowned, but another was that the speaker and the sound system was faulty. That had made sure that the news of the stranding wasn't being spread all over the ship.

As the ship sank and people were running around like hens from a fox, Captain Stanley Dickenson went forward to the control room of the ship, taking a good look at everything around him. He knew that this would be his last day at work, and at life. It was only fitting that the captain went down with his ship.

**AN:**

About the (1): I wasn't sure what to call it, so I just used the term from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. The (2) left me with a problem: I had to guess the amount of angle, so it is probably very wrong. But you get the point? Think Titanic when the ship had hit the ice berg and had begun to sink…

Aaaand… That's the end. I think. I'm still debating with myself whether to write an epilogue or not. What do you think?

Sorry I have made some big mistake about the ship: I forgot what I had planned for it to be. *gasp* :P

But damn, that last chapter was just above 3000. The longest to days date. :p

Well, university begins tomorrow morning (EEP!), and I'm nervous. Dead scared, actually. Not to mention pissed at something, but I've been playing happy all night… Better to be weak alone that where people can watch you, aye?

I just felt like finishing this before that begun. But, epilogue might be playing in my thoughts for a bit first, even if I have a scene planned already. If I write it, that is.

But, what do you readers think? I hope there isn't too many spelling mistakes or things like that (I hate it when I read stories with it in them, and a lot of them too).

Please leave a review. Feel free to PM me if you have a question.

Lady Evans Potter


	14. Chapter 14

**The Pearl of the Sea**

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Dedication: **RobbXmonXlover and Moondalian, for advices and questions that inspired me to write this last part. I'd glad that I have someone that were willing to help me with it.

That being said, I hope you will enjoy this last part of _The Pearl of the Sea_.

**Epilogue**

They were in the life boats for a grand total of two days and three nights. At the morning of the third day, there was a ship that picked up those that were still alive. Some had died of the cold that were in the nights, others of the heat shock that was between daytime and nighttime. Luckily, none of the five friends had died.

_The Pearl of the Sea_ was nothing but a memory now, lying somewhere in the deeps of the sea.

The ship brought the survivors to the shores of America, or more specifically, to San Francisco(1). Awaiting the five there was Bryan, Tala's boyfriend. And man, was he happy to see them alive! As soon as Bryan caught sight of Tala, he was all over him to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. He then proceeded to kiss Tala, while Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan, feeling amused at the fussing he was victim of. Tala then took control of the kiss, and began to snog all senses out of Bryan. Talking about being a mother hen…

The others watched that happen, having their own beloved in their arms at the time and feeling content.

"Seems like someone missed each other." Kai stated, smirking slightly.

"That's the understatement of the century, Kai." Replied Rei.

-

"So what will you do now?" Tyson asked slightly hesitating to Kai. They were sitting at a shared hotel room, paid by the company that owned the Pearl of the Sea. They were free to stay there for a few days, a week at the most. The rooms were done in a nice light pastel color, with wooden flooring on the bedroom and living room, and with tiles on the bathroom.

The living room also included a small kitchen, with a table for two. Apart from that, there was a small television, two couches, a table and a chair. The main color theme was black, white and wooden, which fit together quite well. Kai and Tyson were currently sitting in one of the couches, Tyson's head lying on Kai's shoulder as that was a rather comfortable position for him. Kai held an arm around him, not minding the invasion in his personal space.

"Probably see how it would work out with Hiwatari Enterprises here in America, but I'm not sure. If it don't work out, I'll just return to Japan, and continue there as before. How about you?"

"Well, I planned this as a trip with my grandpa, whom also wanted us to be with the Tachibana, Kami-sama knows why… But now I'm not sure. If you don't mind, I'd love to just be with you. The dojo is going to be closed for some time, seeing as no Kinomiya is there to lead training."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that." Kai said, and then he pulled Tyson into his lap. Tyson looked a bit surprised at the sudden movement, but he rather enjoyed his new placement. It made it so much easier to kiss Kai without having to strain his neck very much. Tyson shifted a bit, so he was sitting in a more comfortable way. He then realized exactly how he was sitting, and he straddled Kai, for he was sitting in a position that made that _very_ easy. It seemed like Kai noticed that as well. He certainly noticed the evil look that crossed Tyson's face.

Tyson grinded again Kai's groin area and it was causing him to moan in pleasure of the feeling. Kai responded by kissing him and touching him in some areas he had discovered was rather sensitive. Tyson groaned at the feelings this caused in him, but he had a different plan how to spend his evening, and for that he had to do some things first. He got up of Kai's lap, leaving him a bit confused.

"I'm going to take a shower. See you in a bit." While he walked to the bathroom, he made sure to do it in a teasing way just to annoy Kai, closing the door behind him.

But he forgot to lock it.

-

Kai sat in the couch, thinking about Tyson. Talking about evil teasing… But, Kai had noticed that Tyson hadn't been 100 percent aware of what he was doing when he went to shower, and had forgotten to lock the door. It seemed like it was time for some revenge for turning him on, then leaving. An evil smirk crossed his face.

He slipped out of his clothes, while being especially careful when unwinding his scarf. He loved it, and would not want to give it up for a stupid reason like it being torn apart. He had hardly ever been without a scarf, and he wasn't going to begin with it now. He let his blue shark fins stay on, as they were just a part of him that never was to be gone. To remove them or to stop wearing them would be like giving up a part of him. He was just glad that it was waterproof. He grinned as he walked into the bathroom, completely naked. Why waste hot water? After all, it was lovely to just get heated up a bit.

He silently slipped into the shower behind Tyson, whom startled as he suddenly felt someone behind him. It didn't take long to figure out whom it was, though. Kai, feeling up for vengeance for Tyson's earlier teasing, began to suck on his neck, while stroking the other on his stomach. Mmm, so nice… so lovely…

Tyson turned around to rinse the shampoo out of his soft blue hair, and once that was done; he suddenly lost contact with the floor. Kai lifted him up against the wall, letting Tyson's tights rest against his own hips, while Kai began to tease and kiss Tyson. He was very careful not to slip on the wet floor while he let his hands roam over his younger lover's body. Kissing a sensitive spot on Tyson's neck, Kai slightly smirked. He heard the other moan, probably wanting more, more…

He slowly grinded his hip against his lover, and the erection that he felt when he did so was rather satisfactory. Kai let Tyson down on the floor again, and kissed him. He felt Tyson pressing against him, not wanting to let go. Kai suddenly stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel to dry him with, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Enjoy your shower, Tyson." He snickered under his breath as he went over to their bedroom, intending on drying himself there, while being lazy and just lying on the bed relaxing.

-

Tyson grumbled under his breath as he finished his shower. Damn Kai for teasing him like that, but he guessed it was deserved as he had done the same to him. Teasing and then walking out… it was pure evil, but he loved it anyway. It was rather fun to be doing it, but also evil in the way that one was left rather horny, and there was _no way_ that he was taking a cold shower. He preferred to not freeze his arse off, thank you.

-

The mystery about who murdered those peoples aboard the _Pearl of the Sea_ was never solved. Some suspected that the murderer assassinated just because he, or she, could, while others thought it might be because of some nefarious plot that the one in charge didn't want to be known.

Detectives spent years trying to figure it out, while the one that could have had the answer to it all was lying in his wet grave at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. No one would ever know his motive, as the ones that could have told others, were also dead. The truth would remain unknown for a long time.

**15 years later**

At the age of thirty five, Kai was still a very good looking man. He still had his position as CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises, was married to his beloved Tyson Kinomiya-Hiwatari. They had adopted two kids, Gou and Makoto. They were 10 years old now. They had been best of friends at the orphanage, known as trouble makers. They had known each other all their life, and were sworn blood brothers. They were very happy when they were adopted to really _be_ brothers. But as in any and all sibling couples, they had their fights, but luckily they never stayed mad at each other for long. It might also have something to do with that Kai and Tyson would never allow that. What was rather strange though, was that they looked like sons of the adopted parents in looks. Gou had Kai's two colored hair, and Makoto had Tyson's unique shade of blue hair color, and the same shape of his face. They even acted alike. Better not think about any possible reasons why…

They had returned to Bey City, Japan after three months in America. Kai and Tyson had agreed that that was not where they wanted to spend their lives, and went back to their former lives. Following them was Max and Rei, who opened a hobby store together. Bryan, who finished his studies a few weeks after the _Pearl of the Sea_ incident, agreed alongside Tala to take a job in the Hiwatari Enterprises. Their work was to extend the influence of the office, while, after a stern look from Kai, making sure to not overwork themselves. Kai preferred his friends' alive, thank you very much.

It was a happy life now, and the disaster that happened with the _Pearl of the Sea_ was but a memory. Tyson still missed his grandfather, who was a rather unique person, and regretted that his sons never had a chance to meet him. But, life goes on. And he was happy now, and that was what was important.

**AN:**

The (1): I just picked a random city, so don't complain if it is horrible. I've never been in the US (scratch that, I've never outside Europe!) therefore I have no idea as to how they have things like that set up.

I haven't done my research, but I think Gou and Makoto really are sons of the aforementioned in the manga, but as I have not read it, I don't know how reliable that information is, but I suspect it is the truth. Anyway, I'm officially a thief, as I then stole the names from someone else.

Well, I'm currently at the University I'm attending to, class beginning in a half hour. I just had to reread the chapter, edit some things, and write the notes. And sorry if the ending's bad, it's not my strongest side. :p

Did anyone ever catch the reference of the name Pearl of the Sea? _The Black Pearl_, from Pirates of the Caribbean. Also, that was where I picked the "Two days and three nights" at the beginning of the epilogue, but rewrote it a bit.

Please, review. And that is officially the end of _The Pearl of the Sea_. Hope you've enjoyed it.

Lady Evans Potter.


End file.
